


Dear Evan Hansen One Shots // Gay Treebros

by chameleonboy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonboy/pseuds/chameleonboy
Summary: evan hansen and connor murphy gay one shots ,, lower case only for the first fewsmut in some chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

connor murphy and evan hansen were in a tall tree, resting on planks of wood stapled into the side of the tree. connor's hand was lazily thrown over evan, who held onto it with his own hand.

"my dear evan hansen, what to say to you? you're a work of art." connor stated simply, brushing a piece of his long hair behind his ear. evan's face glowed soft pink as he gripped connor tighter.

"con... you don't have to say that... i'm really not all that nice..." evan mumbled on, nuzzling into the other's side as he did. he loved how warm and safe connor made him feel, but he knew he didn't deserve any of it. his anxiety always felt better when connor was around, somehow that boy helped him out of any stress he had.

"but darling, i love you," connor said softly into evan's ear, caressing the side of his face a little. connor wondered to himself what did he do to deserve such a beautiful boy...

"i-i love you too!" evan said quickly, feeling he needed to give back to connor's efforts. he didn't think he was good enough ever for him, he didn't think he should exist.

"shh... it's okay, slow down, i'm right here..." connor wanted to reassure the other that it he meant more to him than anything in the world. connor quit drugs for evan, he didn't kill himself because of evan, he fell in love with evan.

connor sat up against the side of the tree, pulling evan up with him and pulling him into a sweet embrace. evan looked into connor's eyes and carefully brushed his lips against the boys cheek, kissing it softly.

connor blushed a little, rubbing evan's back and then pulling him into an innocent kiss, quickly turning into a warm make out session. connor held his thumb against evan's cheek, while evan tugged on connor's worn out hoodie.

evan moaned quietly into the kiss, nothing dirty, just out of pure bliss for the other boy. connor smiled against his lips, evan was beautiful.

just as evan reached for connor's hair, he heard a soft creak and then a snap of wood.

and suddenly evan was falling down so fast he couldn't understand what was happening until he landed. hard, on his arm.

he felt his arm go numb, tears streaming down his cheeks. he could still taste connor on his lips.

connor was breathing heavily, immediately starting to scale down the tree. he felt his hands blistering and his hair getting mangled but one thing was in his mind: this was all his fault.

it was only the tree to blame but connor hated himself for inviting evan to climb with him in the first place. he jumped to the ground to run to his fallen boyfriend.

evan could only see blurs of connor running to get him. he felt a warm embrace a few seconds later, and he heard panicked words coming from him. he couldn't make out what they were saying so he just leant farther into the embrace.

connor phoned an ambulance. he stared to whisper sweet nothings into his precious evan's ears. he wrapped him in his arms, holding him so close that no living thing could breathe in between them.

"and everything's okay..." evan mumbled, before he heard the faint and distant sounds of an ambulance in the distance.


	2. cam boy con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor needs money for weed. he resorts to the sexier side.

connor was desperate. and a drug addict. and not to mention, somewhat incredibly hot. basically, connor decided the best way to get money fast for weed was to become a cam boy and pose sexually for anyone online.

on midnight on a thursday, connor clicked on his webcam.

meanwhile across town, horny evan hansen is browsing the porn websites for anything to get him off. he managed to stumble across a website full of naked boy live streams and he felt his cheeks immediately redden as he saw the thumbnails. he bit his lip almost nervously as he picked "random" and hoped for the best.

connor ran a hand through his hair, avoiding gazing into the camera. he was shirtless, and he began unzipping his skinny jeans seductively. his breathing became heavier, peeking at his shitty computer screen to see if anyone was joining and his heart lurched to see a certain ev.hansen. on his stream.

he smiled at the screen name, loving the dorky boy who didn't know he existed. he decided to put on more of a show then he intended to try to impress the guy he had fallen for.

evan's eyes widened to see connor murphy almost naked on his screen, the boy who had pushed him, the boy he couldn't help but stare at. he started to graze the top of his crotch covered in thin underwear, watching his computer intently in his bed.

connor pulled his jeans down to his ankles, lying out on his bed with his legs closer to the camera. he reached into his boxers and started to gently run his thumb over his dick, giving his small audience a small moan as his face flushed shades of red. he let a piece of his hair fall in front of his eyes so he didn't make direct eye contact.

gasping, evan felt himself become hard. he sweat in heat, and started to stroke himself faster and harder, massaging down on his dick as he went.

connor let himself go, pulling his boxer shorts down to his ankles and showing his dick to the screen. he continued to jerk himself off slowly, a moan and gasp of air escaping his perfectly shaped lips ever so often.

evan brought a hand up to his nipples, pinching and rubbing them slowly and one at a time, sending him into a state of sexual overstimulation as he groaned out more. he loved watching connor like this, it was a whole new side to him he has never caught before. the boy seemed to quiet and lonely at school and online he was so confident.

as connor was reaching his climax, all he could think about was evan jerking himself off to his live performance. he moaned softly "e-evan..." he climaxed as he realized what he has just said, turning more red than before.

shocked, evan couldn't believe himself. had connor just... moaned his name? it couldn't be possible. evan was a nobody, no one cared about him.

connor took the golden opportunity before him. he looked right into the camera, naked, sweaty, a hot mess of you will. "dear evan hansen, meet me after class." he said, clicking off the camera.

evan came and started moaning in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi ive never written smut before rip me


	3. and its beginning to snow

a shivering evan was on the murphy's doorstep on a cold night in december. he knocked at the door, a blush from the chill appearing on his cheeks. cynthia opened the door, gasping to see the boy waving at her shyly. 

"evan! come right on in... connor is upstairs... i hope anyways." connor's mom rushed him in, patting him on the shoulder and directing him upstairs.

"t-thanks, mrs. murphy!" evan said with chattering teeth, and a little anxiety evident in his voice from talking to someone he didn't know very well. he rushed up the stairs, peaking into connor's room to see him trying to clean rapidly.

"con...?" evan called in quietly, pushing open the door slowly. connor looked up to evan as he was shoving dirty clothing under the bed, smiling. 

connor wanted to leave a good impression whenever he could onto his boyfriend, he really meant well and was trying to be a better person. he knew evan liked things clean, so he was doing his best to make everything nice when he came over. with a smirk, connor strutted over to evan and put his hands lovingly onto his hips, his lips close to evans ear.

"you look so cold... how bout i warm you up?" connor whispered, trying to be a little sexual. he wasn't in the mood for sex, he just wanted to tease the other a little since he knew it would make him go even more red in the face.

connor's prediction was right when evan glowed more, hiding his face in connor's hoodie. he wanted to be close to the other, he was cold and loved connor's touch. 

"i-i'll be okay!" evan said with a little perk to it, trying to prove he was somewhat strong to connor. he always felt like a push over compared to him, he was just really sensitive.

connor had other plans, he pulled evan close to his chest and then walked the duo of them to his bed and let evan go to fall backwards onto the soft mattress. he looked deep into evan's almost green eyes and climbed on top of him.

"you don't have to be tough... let me cuddle you..." connor said, pecking evan on the lips a few times before lying next to him.

evan cuddled right into connor's side, draping his arm over the other boy's warm torso. he rested his forhead in the crook of connor's neck and let his lips fall lazily against the soft skin.

"you. are. so. perfect." evan murmured in between small kisses to connor's neck.

connor blushed this time. he held evan in his arms, not ever wanting to let go of the precious boy who seemed to be the only one to make him feel any sort of love.

"when we get married... we're doing this every day. mark my words." both the boys were both still in high school, but their bond was so incredibly strong that they both fantasized about their own marriage one day. 

"of course, i love you connor murphy." evan said simply, smiling as his eyes closed with sheer pleasure of the moment.

"and i love you, my evan hansen." connor said, kissing the soft tufts of evan's hair as he cuddled him closer.

the boys went quiet, not that they ran out of conversation, they just wanted to enjoy every single moment they had with each other as much as they could. 

cynthia walked past the door way and smiled at the boys, sighing in relief that her son was safe and with someone who not only changed his life, but made it so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet n cringey! also check this fic out on my wattpad? im @localdreamerboy there lolol


	4. caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which zoe murphy catches her brother and a certain hansen boy.

zoe murphy was fed up with her brother. she hated the smell of his weed, and she hated being ignored. she groaned at being left alone with him for the afternoon while her parents worked, so she locked herself in her room and prayed not to breathe in weed for the rest of the afternoon. the sound of a door slamming made her jump, and the whispering of voices caught her attention.

"CONNOR if this is your drug dealer you better start running now!" zoe yelled out, hoping her voice would travel through the door.

"w-what do you mean...? i'm alone..." connor downstairs mumble-yelled out, holding his hands over a certain evan's mouth and telling him to shush.

"okay... whatever you say..." zoe said, to lazy to try to argue with him because she knew he wouldn't listen.

connor and evan giggled downstairs, walking in each others arms to the sofa. 

zoe wasn't going to give up sleuthing. she walked slowly downstairs to peek around the corner into the murphy's living room, gasping a little before slamming her hands over her mouth.

she saw evan hansen, a boy from school, draped over her brother's body on the sofa. connor's hands tangled in evan's soft, short hair and his arms wrapped around the shoulders of the smaller boy. evan leaned up to kiss connor's jawbone, smiling up at him when connor kissed his forhead in return. the boys legs were tangled lovingly with each other.

zoey started smiling, a little evil but a little caring. she was glad her brother wasn't high and had found someone that looked like he cared for him. she sat down, hiding herself behind the wall near the stairs and watched the boys for a bit.

evan reached up to connor again, kissing him on the lips this time. connor put his hands on evan's back, kissing him deeper and deeper and starting a more heated make out session.

zoe put her head in her hands, trying to avert seeing the gays go at it.

"i love you, con" evan whispered quietly into the kiss, watching connor turn red a little too.

"i love you too, cutie." connor said biting evan's lip softly as he kissed him back.

zoe awed a little, feeling bad for watching but happy she could finally tease her brother with something. in moments, a phone was buzzing wildly.

evan and connor jumped, evan quickly reaching for his iphone. he stood up quickly, looking scared.

"imsososorry connor, i gotta go i forgot i had to be home by 5 and its already 5:30.... im really sorry..." evan said quickly, picking up his worn out backpack from school.

connor stood up to stand across evan, holding in his arms and kissing his forhead quickly.

"shh... it's okay. go. i'll text you as soon as you leave..." connor whispered to the boy, trying to calm him down. 

she heard the sound of lips meeting once more and then footsteps and a door slamming. zoe got up to strut her way down the rest of the stairs, walking in on connor trying to fluff the pillows quickly.

"what's up bro?" she spoke with a naughty smile, laughing a little.

"n-nothing! just- fixing things up to look nice... y'know?"

"yea. wouldn't want mom and dad to figure out you're gay as fuck by looking at pillows."

"ZOE."

connor looked over to her completely alert, knowing she had seen it all. he panicked, breathing heavily.

"you can't tell them. or anyone. don't even talk to evan either. i can't let him get hurt..." connor started rambling on, scared he might lose evan if zoe told.

"relax. i'm happy for you and your boyfriend, i won't tell. you guys are hella cute when you cuddle." zoe said smirking, rocking back on her heels a little.

"zoooeee... thank you. you're... pretty cool. love the purple streaks, by the way." connor said with some finger guns, backing his way upstairs. probably to get high and try to distract himself, but it was whatever to zoe at that point. she rolled her eyes, smiling a bit to herself.

"thanks. you're "pretty cool" too." she said plopping on the couch and switching on netflix. as soon as connor went upstairs she whipped out her phone, scrolling to text jared kleinman.

"i owe you ten dollars. they're hella gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> a.n: short fluff that i hate! i kinda got this idea from an author somewhere on here but i switched it up a lot!!!


	5. soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where your soulmates name appears on your wrist  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the start bc i wanna make sure people see the TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM!!!

connor sat in his room, swearing under his breathe as he pressed a cloth to his bleeding wrists. he knew he shouldn't have cut, he was almost a week clean, but he also knew he deserved it. he bit his lip until it started to bleed, his eyes watering but he refused to cry. 

i'm so fucking stupid...

he winced, feeling almost a dagger digging into his skin. he thought he was pressing to hard with the cloth, but he removed it to see faint letters start to appear through his snow white pale skin.

connor started breathing heavily, wet tears streaming down his face in pure terror. he scratched at it, seeing if it would disappear. he nearly fell to the floor, instead falling onto his knees and starting to shiver. he tried to read the faint lettering appearing on his wrist.

evan ha-

his breathe hitched, immediately picturing the boy walking down the hallway with a blue polo shirt and soft dirty blonde hair, and an awfully cute ass. connor had shoved him into the lockers as he had run to the bathroom in panic the other day, and regretting it for days to follow. 

what did this mean? what could the universe possibly have planned for him and evan hansen. evan was the perfect student, quiet, but incredible. he was amazing at seemingly everything, except maybe p.e., and was really hot in his own special way. connor had been crushing on him for quite some time, but he always tried to push it out of his mind because he was almost certain evan wasn't gay.

evan hansen was in his room rocking back and fourth. he itched his wrist over and over, trying to see if it was ink being etched into his skin. the name reading connor murphy was appearing faintly and he had no idea what to think. connor was the guy who shoved him into a locker, but he seemed in a hurry so he guessed it was okay. he deserved it anyways. connor wore edgy things like lace up boots and carried a messenger bag. evan wished he could be more like him, but he didn't want to stand out more than he did. he wished he could disappear. but he wanted to stay in the same universe as connor. he wanted to be with connor. he tried to dismiss the thought but he couldn't help but loved the boy's pretty hair and his unique personality.

both the boys had passed out quite early, waking up in the morning and both hoping the taboo tattoo's were gone.

connor walked into school, his head down, rushing to get to his first period class without having to talk to anyone. he cried out softly as he crashed shoulders with a boy passing by.

evan looked at connor, gasping and looking down at both of their wrists, seeing his name on the other boys.

"sorry! i'm so sorry. really, i-i'm sorry..." evan rambled on, stopping after turning bright red and walking away quickly.

"it's oka-" connor stopped as he saw evan rushed a way. he had seen evan gazing at his wrist, and he thought he had seen a sliver of something that looked like his name etched on evan's skin.

connor couldn't stop tapping his pencil on his wrist, and every time he did he didn't know evan felt little taps coursing through connor's name on his wrist.

around lunch time, evan felt his heart drop as a sharp pain slashed at his wrists. tears spiked in his eyes as he held his wrist close, knowing exactly what connor was doing. he got up from the corner he was sitting in, running to the mens bathroom. 

connor couldn't stop now. he was already so far in and he smiled at the blood trickling down his arms. he sighed in some relief, wincing only a little. suddenly, the stall door was slammed open and nobody but evan was staring right at him.

"s-stop. p-p-please stop! i c-can't take it... and y-y-you don't deserve this! you're actually r-really cool an-and..." evan shrunk, tears streaming down his face and trying to fumble into connor's hands to grab the blade.

"why do you care? it's nothing to you." connor said blushing, trying to keep his tough persona.

"because it h-hurts... me too. not just emotionally... but physically..." he held out his wrist to connor, the other in shock at seeing large red slashes around his own name on evan's wrist. 

"i-i'm so fucking sorry evan... i didn't think..." he slammed his fist against the stall wall, choking on dry tears.

"no... it's okay... b-but why do we have each others names...? i-it's not that i mind! you're really nice and cute and-" evan shut himself up, hiding his face a little.

"i-i have no idea... i'm really sorry. you don't deserve this. you're so good and i'm over here being a dick and shoving you and i'm just... horrible." connor murmured, holding his head in his hands.

"hey... it's okay... m-my mom, haha i know i'm a mama's boy, used to tell me that if two people were really... destined... for each other... their soul mates name would appear on their wrists..." 

"but... you don't deserve to be with me? you need someone so much better... plus you're not even gay."

"i am, actually. gay. just quiet and closeted. and i don't deserve any better, i deserve to be alone... to disappear." evan said with a laugh, thinking how pathetic he sounded.

"no one, i mean that, deserves to be forgotten. maybe me, but you don't. p-plus you're... kind of really adorable. and you're... amazing. not everyone would rush in on the suicidal emo kid..."

evan stood shocked, was connor murphy admitting something? he looked into his eyes, seeing only truthful glances. he decided to try to somewhat flirt but remain sentimental all at once.

"y-you're pretty... incredible yourself..." 

"do you maybe... wannagooutwithmesometime? it would be totally cool if not like i'm such a bad kid and-"

"connor."

"s-sorry i shouldn't have-"

"i would love to..." evan said softly, leaning in slowly to meet connor's lips. 

connor kissed back immediatly, slowly and gently, wrapping an arm protectively around evan's back. evan went deeper into the kiss, leaning his head more and occasionally stoping to kiss connor's jawline a little.

connor's face turned bright red as he saw a whole new side to evan hansen, he liked it. he stopped the kiss, smiling and looking right into evan's green eyes.

"you're a very good kisser, evan hansen."

"you too, connor murphy."

"meet me after class?"

"lets skip." sweet, pure evan said with a naughty grin. if they really were soulmates, why not spend the time to skip one little day of school. he grabbed connor and kissed him quick and sweet, grabbing his hand and pulling the other boy up.

"sounds like a plan, baby."


	6. bullied//protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying, Blood, Physical harm induced by others, Queer, Homo, etc used as insults, Homophobia
> 
> evan is getting beat up and connor comes to try to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so people see TRIGGER WARNING FOR BULLYING , BLOOD , INTENTIONAL PHYSICAL HARM INDUCED BY OTHERS , QUEER AND HOMO USED AS INSULTS , HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> i just dont want people to feel attacked so here ya go hehe this sucks

TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying, Blood, Physical harm induced by others, Queer, Homo, etc used as insults, Homophobia

evan was shaking on the floor of the schools locker room, blood streaming from different scrapes and bruises all over his body. soft tears left his swollen eyes as he tried to regain his breath. he deserved the bullies. he shouldn't even be allowed to go to school. he was to much of a loser. evan put his head in his hands and cried more, wishing connor was there to hold him, and tell him that everything was okay even though it really wasn't. he shook when he heard a door slam open, and the all to familiar laughs of taunters approached.

"well, if it isn't evan hansen! imagine seeing the fairy without his boyfriend- ha. you're pathetic, with or without him."

"yea. oh! it looks like your bleeding is stopping, can't have that can we?" a slim figure with blonde hair teased down at evan, scraping his hand across evan's face to start the blood oozing out again.

"s-s-stop?" evan spoke, almost questioning. he couldn't take the pain, and he felt a panic attack approaching. he was crying again, and he just needed to be in connor's arms.

"i don't think you're the one making the rules here, hansen. we're going to have some more fun with you, just wait and see. guys- do as you please. no one can hear you scream in here." the one who seemed in charge, evan didn't even know his name but he was tall and had short cut brown hair and was very muscular.

the door crashed open again, a long haired boy running in.

"oh look! the other fairy is here. coming to save your little slut?"

"you better shut the fuck up and get. the hell. away from him thomas." connor spoke each word with so much anger evan was almost scared of him. 

"oh yes of course! you have so much power over me, little homo. kleinman- hold him." a scared boy in glasses went over to connor, making a weak attempt at holding connor's arm. he looked almost sympathetic.

"now- lets let connor murphy watch his "precious" boyfriend get beat up again and again." thomas said with a laugh. connor snarled at him, trying to escape the boys grip on him, kicking and pulling.

"c-connor..." evan spoke weakly, trying to reach out to his love, only to be shoved backwards once again into the lockers.

the boys around him started kicking at evan's sides, while another pulled out a dull blade and scored the word "queer" into evan's arm. connor screamed, yelling for help for the both of them, punching more and more at "kleinman" who had tears in his eyes to.

"fucking homo- should've done this to you a long time ago. i bet you enjoy it too. that's the kind of shit you queers are into anyways, right?"

"y'know what thomas? this is fucked up. i can't take this anymore. please, let evan and connor go. they didn't do anything to you." jared kleinman said, releasing connor and watching him run and collapse to evan. 

evan breathed heavily, resting into connor's grip as he watched his boyfriend push everyone off of them. connor held evan tighter than he had ever before, looking at jared astonished.

"kleinman- i will tell the whole school about your, what we say, experiment with jack, if you say another word."

"go ahead. go fucking ahead. if it'll stop you, go right ahead. it would be nothing compared to the pain you just- i just- put these guys through." jared strolled right up to thomas, kicking him in the balls and then punching him in the face so he fell over. he shoved his heel into his rib area and crushed around it so the wind got knocked out of him.

the rest of the boys stood around a little scared of jared, seeing thomas now passed out on the floor. they stood still, in defeat until jared spat on thomas and motioned a shoulder for them to leave, and they scurried out quickly carrying the passed out thomas with them.

connor was whispering to evan, trying to soothe his crying. he kissed his forehead, and held his shirt over his wounds to stop the bleeding. 

"t-t-th-thank you.... ja-jared..." evan spoke with a stutter he had from anxiety, smiling a little as blood poured from his lips. connor nodded as well to acknowledge jared, kissing evan's lips to try to take the blood away, but also to savor being with his beloved once more.

"i'm so sorry i did that to you... those guys are fucked up bad. i stuck with them because they caught me giving a blowjob to the varsity quarterback... and i could either join them or get jack beat up too. i-i "had" to..." jared said nervously.

"you actually saved us. you were pretty brave to, really, i'll never be thankful enough..." connor said, helping a shaky evan try to stand up. evan felt his legs buckle, but he had enough strength with connor's help to get up and stand properly.

"good job babe... slow and steady..." connor whispered, smiling to jared once more.

"here, let me help you guys. i'm going to call the nurse, you need professional help evan..." jared said phoning the schools nurse, and nodding to the boys confirming he was on his way.

"don't worry about the... "queer" arm thing. the nurse is gay too. you wouldn't believe what i've seen when i faked sick." jared said almost laughing, but then looking at the tear stained evan and pursing his lips.

evan put his head against connor's supporting arm, hiding his face. he finally felt safe even if everything hurt. he planted kisses against connor's side.

"i love y-you con" evan spoke softly enough for connor to hear, but for jared to assume what he said. jared smiled softy, leaving the boys for a moment so they could enjoy the brief quiet.

"i love you too, ev. i'm sorry i let that happen to you... it's never going to happen again, i promise. i promise i promise i promise. you mean more than the fucking world to me." connor said, kissing evan quickly but passionately. evan blushed, holding connor's hand and walking out slowly, arm in arm and hand in hand. connor was happy his boy was safe, evan could breathe again, and jared let out a deep breathe as he relaxed a little. jack strolled over on que and smiled at jared sheepishly, and in no time jared was lip locked with the sexy foot ball player.


	7. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan has a nightmare, connor helps him. this chapter will contain (badly written) SMUT

evan was cuddled in connor's arms deep into the night, breathing softly as he slept soundly. he suddenly started shivering and whimpering, tears coming streaming from his closed eyes. connor had woken up immediately at the smallest noise, being a light sleeper. he looked down to the shuddering boy in his arms, his eyes going wide in fear.

"ev... evan... wake up..." connor spoke softly, shaking evan softly to try to wake him from whatever night terror he was experiencing. 

evan woke up quickly, gasping and breathing more heavier than before. he grabbed connor's sweatshirt to hide his face in it and continue to cry. he felt bad for waking up connor, and felt even worse from the horrible things going on in his dreams.

"i-i'm re-really sor-sorry con-connor..." evan said between more gasps from trying to breathe while crying.

"shh... it's okay... i'm here... wanna talk about it...?" connor continued to keep his voice low to try to calm evan while he rubbed small circles into his back. he kept his other arm tight around evan, which usually helped him during panic attacks.

"t-th-they were... beating y-you up... and- and i couldn't st-stop them... they kil-killed... y-y-you..." evan gripped connor tighter, curling up to his chest and making connor's shirt become drenched in tears.

connor frowned, holding evan much closer to him. he hated that evan could imagine that. ever since the boys had been attacked at school, evan was constantly on edge. 

"i promised i wouldn't leave you. i'm keeping that promise. evan, i'll do everything i can to make sure i stay with you." connor said almost sternly, but mostly with his voice filled with love and concern.

evan finally made eye contact with connor again, a soft blush over his cheeks. he climbed up connor's chest to kiss his lips softly. connor let his hand travel to the small of evan's back, kissing the boy back with more passion. 

evan broke the kiss for just a moment to speak to connor.

"thank you..." he said with a small smile, reconnecting his lips with connor's.

evan started to make out a little with connor, pushing and pulling against his lips. connor smirked and bit down not enough to hurt evan, but enough to make him moan allowing connor to slip his tongue into evan's mouth. 

evan blushed more, grinding softly against connor's hips, tangling his own legs around the others. connor let his hand travel farther and farther down evan's back, until he reached his ass and squeezed it softly, moaning deeply into evan's smooth lips.

the boys broke their kiss to press one anothers forhead against the other. evan panted as he grinded harder against connor and felt the pressure start to build up inside of him. connor held one hand on evan's ass, the other traveling down to the boy's boxers. he slipped his hand inside and started stroking down his dick.

evan let out a louder moan, burying his face in connor's neck and biting down to give the boy small hickeys. 

"shhh... someone could be home..." connor said sneakily, pressing his lips against evan's to make him quiet once more. he started jerking off evan's dick more, letting his fingers softly glide up and down the delicate skin. he felt himself get aroused at watching his boyfriend moan for him and continue to grind his smaller hips against his.

"m-m gonna come..." evan said, moving his head onto connor's chest and let himself come into connor's hand, moaning quietly in delight.

connor sneakily took his hand from evan's boxers and licked his fingers with a naughty smile, popping his lips. evan blushed a bright red, almost laughing as he panted post-orgasm.

connor took his now sticky hands and finished himself off while evan kissed down connor's chest, going back up to leave more hickeys on his collar bone. he smiled against his skin, proud of marking his boyfriend.

connor orgasmed and evan kissed him hard on the lips, preventing him from moaning because he knew connor was loud. connor panted trying to catch his breathe, looking down and grinning at his beautiful boyfriend.

"i love you ev"

evan looked away, a little embarrassed as he was covered in sweat and cum.

"l-love you too..."

connor lay back down, tugging evan along with him.

"we'll clean up in the morning..." he said lazily, throwing his arm around evan's side and cuddling him into a spoon shape.

"g'night..." evan murmured, falling asleep quickly.

"night, love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write smut lol sory


	8. pride parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan goes to a pride parade and meets a boy named connor

connor murphy, an openly gay teen, stood atop a float decorated in rainbows and glitter. it was pride in his hometown. he was adorned in a rainbow thong with lace up boots up to his thigh covered in loads of glitter. he smiled and waved down at the crowd of supporters, dancing around a little and posing quite scandalously. he caught the eye of a boy who seemed to be around his age in a hideous blue polo shirt and khakis. 

evan was horrified. not that he was homophobic, he was just a closeted bisexual. he didn't know what drove him to go to the pride parade, he hated crowds of people and would much rather be home, but a part of him was in some joy when he saw different floats go by him. a boy with long hair that had glitter sparkling in it stood on top of a passing float and evan stared in awe. he caught his gaze and the boy smiled and winked at him, promptly jumping down from the float casually. it was normal at the parade. 

"hi sunshine! you look a little lost- can i help you? or are you just high? that's cool too." connor said with a huge ass grin on his face, reaching out a hand for evan to shake.

"o-oh! nn-no i'm just... watching... not high! i d-don't do drugs i'm j-just nervous... i'm sorry!" evan started rambling on after shaking connor's hand and quickly dropping it as he looked at his feet but casually glancing to connor's thighs. 

"hey... it's okay. as long as you're not a homophobic asshole, or just an asshole in general, you're welcome here! i'm gay, connor murphy." 

"u-um i-i'm e-e-van... hansen. i just moved here and i-i'm bisexual..." he was blushing madly, seeing other nearly naked men and women walking around him. he was scared that people weren't going to think he was supposed to be there or he didn't fit in or he wasn't good enough to be there. he tried to breathe but gasped a little and started breathing faster and heavier.

"evan... how bout we go sit down over there for a sec? i promise i'm here to help... and panic attacks are pretty shitty. just breathe... here, hold my hand?" connor spoke calmly as he reached out to the others hand to grab it gently and pull him to a small but comforting alleyway.

"t-t-thank yo-you..." evan managed to hiccup out, sliding his back down against the wall until he was sitting down but shaking a lot. connor frowned, sitting down next to the boy. he gently put his arm around evan, looking to him to see if it was comfortable for him to do this. evan gave a small nod as he whimpered a little through oncoming tears.

"i get panic attacks and all that shit too... part of my recovery is doing this sort of stuff i guess. i had an ex who got me into it really, but i've continued it long after he... cheated on me and left me..." connor said with a sad smile, looking up to the streamers blowing in the wind from the parade towards the boys.

"i-i'm so so-sorry con-connor..." evan spoke softly, gently falling deeper into connor's small embrace. he felt safe with the boy dressed only in a thong and boots, feeling if connor was confident he could be a little too.

"hey, it's okay. i'm over it. i learned there are much better people in the world, like you." connor gave a small wink, shaking out some of the glitter in his hair onto evan.

"now you sparkle like me!" a certain pureness was laced in connor's voice, almost like a smile carried through out through the words he spoke.

evan laughed a little, a small smile staying evident on his face. a blush crept again over his cheeks as he looked into connor's soft gaze and quickly averted his vision in embarrassment.

"hey- it's okay if you don't want to, but you wanna try going up on the float? with me, of course. i have a spare pair of these sequined pride boxers-" connor said, his eyes lighting up with ideas.

"m-me? w-w-why would anyone want to see me? i'm ugly a-and..." evan shook his head, he wanted to go and be with connor and share his confidence but his self consciousness took over him.

"you, evan hansen, are the prettiest boy here today. i mean it." connor said with a smirk, giving evan's nose an affectionate poke. he pulled evan closer into his arms, smiling down at the boy.

"n-no..."

"yes! yes you are! don't fight me on this. i'll win. c'mon, try these on." connor pulled out the pride boxers, which had many different pride flags covering different parts of them. 

"i won't look if you change." connor said encouragingly. he really wanted to help the boy come out of his shell but he wasn't going to push him to far if he didn't want it.

"o-okay..." evan stripped from his polo shirt and shorts, then his blue boxers and quickly pulling on the sequined boxers.

connor looked around after evan had changed, mouth opening at the sight before him.

"it's perfect, evan. you're beautiful, i mean, damn." connor was impressed at his work, and impressed at how well the boxers shaped evan's ass.

"y-you wanna g-go on the fl-float...? i mean it's okay if you don't want to with me bu-but-" 

"shh. let's go." connor grabbed evan's hand again, the boys running back and hoping onto a float. connor stood behind evan proudly, placing his hands softly onto evan's hips which earned him evan's ass pressing against his dick slowly.

"comfortable?" connor whispered as he cheered into the crowd, letting people throw glitter and shit on them.

"c-couldn't be be-better..." evan murmured, smiling bright. he wiggled his ass against connor's hips to tease him and the crowd a little, then turning around to kiss connor full on the lips. connor was suprised by the smaller boy's confidence and kissed back firmly, pulling evan closer than imaginable to him. he pulled away for just a second.

"FUCK YEA!" connor yelled in delight, rocking evan back and fourth in joy as he held his hips protectivley.

"fuck yea!" evan repeated back so that just connor could hear him, and reconnected their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late night writing so its kinda really shitty


	9. defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jared kleinman is jealous of connor murphy and evan hansen's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR RAPE MENTION

psa: i don't ship jared and evan at all haha sorry but for the point of this fic jared likes evan. also tw for mentions of rape?

connor had his arm slung around evan's shoulders lazily as they walked down the hallway, looking at the small boy smiling up at him and pecking his lips. jared kleinman around the corner groaned in disgust. he loved evan, and he hated that the weird druggie kid was dating his pure boy. he really wanted them to break up, his subconscious wanted to date evan but he had always tried to push that aside. jared collected himself to try to talk and interrupt the happy boys. he approached them casually, cornering them into a quieter part of the hallway.

"hey my homosexuals- the pure boy and the drug addict. oh, i know! beauty and the beast!" jared said snickering, punching evan lightly in the arm. connor bit his lip, feeling bad about himself after jared's comments. evan glared at his "friend", wondering why jared had been acting so strange.

"y-yeah... connor's the beauty." evan said cutely, blushing as he felt connor's grip tighten on him. 

"evan, you could do so much better than this druggie. sure, he's "cute" but c'mon." jared was being obnoxiously pushy, the couple had been getting on him lately.

"i should let you know i've stopped smoking weed, mostly because of evan, but it needed to stop." connor said with a smirk, and a certain edge in his voice as he tried to annoy jared a little. it didn't work very well when jared rolled his eyes.

"whatever. evan, let's go to class. we can walk to english together..." jared said in a sing-song voice, pulling evan away from connor and into his grip. connor looked very irritated at jared from taking his boyfriend away from him

"i-i was g-gonna go with connor t-to his l-locker..." evan's stutter kicked in as he felt anxiety. he never felt this much anxiety when connor was around, but jared's presence alone made him on edge. connor was almost furious at jared, for making his boyfriend uncomfortable and for doubting his quitting on drugs. he really was trying. for evan's sake and for his own.

"bad influence on your cute personality. lets go before he convinces you to grow out your hair and dress like an emo." jared lip curled, snaking his arm around evan's waist and letting one of his hands fall on evan's ass. evan let out a small yip sounding noise and connor snapped.

"i'm trying, okay?! i'm trying to be a good boyfriend. he can wear and act however he wants, hell he can even dump me right now. but i'm not going to have you putting your hands all over my boyfriend! so i'm asking you nicely bud- back the fuck off." connor almost yelled, being careful not to attract to much attention to them. evan collapsed back into connor's embrace and connor held him tight. 

"funny you tell me that, i remember a certain connor murphy who was a HUGE whore." 

"jared, could you m-maybe, shut the f-fuck up? connor's the n-nicest guy i've ever met a-and i love him!" evan choked out. connor looked down at the shorter boy in suprise, burying his face in his soft hair. connor had done a lot of things to get drugs, like sucking dick for meth. he regretted it more than anything and he hated jared for bringing it up, especially in front of evan.

"connor's got you hypnotized or some shit evan, since i think you just told me to shut up? you would never say that to your dear best friend, would you?" jared ignored everything else evan had said and pulled evan from connor again and placed a finger under evan's chin, holding it so their gazes were forced to look at each other.

"i-i..." evan couldn't speak, and was silenced immediatly by jared pushing him against the wall. jared forcefully kissed the boy for the briefest of moments until a raging connor threw him to the ground.

"what the fuck?!" connor had rushed to evan who was having a panic attack. he wrapped the boy in his arms tightly, whispering softly to him.

"e-evan said he wanted it! yesterday! he texted me a-and-" jared stumbled for words as connor stared at him so coldly he swore he shivered.

"i di-didn't! i pr-promise c-con..." evan choked out until connor shushed him gently.

"i believe you so much more than this lying bastard. that was basically fucking rape, kleinman. i can't believe you. stay the fuck away from me and evan." connor started moving away from the pathetic mess of a guy with evan still in his embrace.

"this isn't over! don't be so sure that evan hansen loves you! he practically jumped on me during that kiss." jared smirked and stood up, brushing himself off.

connor let go of evan for a split second to punch jared straight in the face. he grabbed evan's hand and ran down the hallway. 

jared shrugged and figured he would just talk to evan later in english. he was sure he liked the kiss.

connor pulled evan into a bathroom stall, both boys breathing heavily and tears streaming down their faces.

"ev... i'm so sorry... i fucking hate jared. please, please promise me you won't talk to him?"

"i-i promise i won't... i-i-i didn't like the kiss at all! i hated it in fact, i-i wanted you to be kissing m-me..." evan murmured out the last part, letting the tears fall down to his shoes. connor got the hint and pressed his lips softly against evan's, tears from both boys suffering eyes dripping into the kiss. the tortured couple continued to kiss each other softly, evan's hand against connor's chest and connor's arms around evan's neck and back. they breathed, safe again in each others embrace. 

zoe and alana had been hiding around the corner the whole time, they had been making out in between classes. the girls had seen it all and were ready to watch jared kleinman like hawks watching their prey. zoe would easily beat him up for busting on her brother's precious boyfriend and alana would do anything to make her girlfriend happy, and to provide justice to the couple. 

so in a week, jared kleinman mysteriously disappeared from the highschool, and a certain lesbian couple celebrated with a gleeful gay couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this sm im so sorry


	10. Mute!Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is mute and Connor is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR VERY SMALL MENTION OF RAPE  
> Also I'm writing with proper capitalization on a few requests :)

I'm gonna try to use capitalization haha people got annoyed sorry//Also I do not mean any offense to anyone who is mute or anyone who feels offended by this... Please tell me how I can change this so its not because I've never wrote from this perspective! TW SMALL RAPE MENTION

Evan was quiet. Not just because he was mute, some mute people were really loud honestly, but Evan enjoyed the quiet. He thought it was better if he kept to his own and tried not to annoy anyone.

Connor was also quiet. In a more grumpy manner, he walked fast past people and didn't stop for anyone. He was attractive in his own way, and whatever that way was it drove Evan insane. Evan blushed whenever Connor walked past him, even when he shoved Evan into the lockers once. Connor never looked up enough to notice anyone.

One day, while Evan was trying to avoid having to interact with anyone in the hallway, he accidentally ran into Connor and dropped all of his stuff. Connor looked down at the fallen boy, curling his lip a little.

"Hey- Watch where you're going, would you?" Connor said almost rudely, he wasn't mad at Evan, he had just had a rough day at home with his family.

Evan frowned up at Connor, then looking down at the floor as he began to collect his stuff with a look of fear and embarrassment evident on his face.

"You're not going to say anything?" Connor looked at the boy confused, going down on his knee to help Evan collect his things. He was kind of an asshole, but at heart he was a really nice person.

Evan shook his head, pointing to his mouth and then making an "x" sign with his hands. He desperately tried to sign "Mute" to Connor but he wasn't sure if Connor would understand. 

"You... can't speak?" 

Evan nodded rapidly, a small smile approaching his lips. 

"Shit I'm sorry... You're Evan, right?" Connor had heard talk about a mute boy, and always got upset when they teased him. He was trying to learn sign language because of his grandfather losing hearing, so he could figure out that Evan was trying to say something to him.

Evan nodded again, taking out a messy piece of paper and writing what he wanted to say down.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault. Thank you for helping me though. :)"

Connor took the note and grinned a little, thinking the way Evan wrote the smiley face was adorable. 

"Yea, no prob. I'm Connor, Connor Murphy. I'm sorry for being kind of an asshole earlier. Hey, wanna meet me after school right here? I-I'd love to try to make it up to you... We could go to this ice cream place I know... A la mode I think its called?" 

Evan smiled wide, nodding again. He assumed his face was bright red at this point as he got up and started walking to class, looking back at Connor and giving him a playful wink. Connor sighed with relief, excited for his "date" later. He hadn't really noticed how cute Evan was before, and he wanted to get to him before anyone else did.

After school Connor was standing at the same spot in the hallway, fumbling around with his boots laces a little bit. He bit his lip in fear of Evan not coming, or Evan realizing how much of a bad person he was and ditching him. He looked up from his laces when he heard footsteps, seeing a nervous Evan approaching him.

"H-hi! You ready?" Connor got up to look Evan right in the eyes, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Evan shuffled his feet and nodded, and Connor motioned for Evan to follow him to his jeep out in the high school's parking lot. Connor was smiling down at Evan until he saw Evan's face go blank and scared, suddenly shivering. 

"Evan, what's wro-"

"The druggie got a date with the mute! Fucking homos. Can't believe I'm one of them half of the time. Some of you guys are so trashy. Connor, c'mon, you can do better than him!" A buff man walked over to Connor and Evan, a group of others circling around them.

"H-hey... We're not looking for a fight... We'll just get going..." Connor said defensively, standing closer to Evan, seeing he was panicking more and more.

"Ahhhh Connorrrr... Why don't you come home with me instead of this queer. Look at him! Can't even say a sentence, can ya kid? HA." The rest of the crew laughed lowly while Connor frowned. Evan signed a silent "fuck off" that no one could understand, but he almost smiled at his work. 

"Fuck off, George. We're. Over. Evan and I aren't even on a date!"

"You MOANED so. much. for me, more than he could do. I gave you better sex than he ever could, lets go back home and we can... experiment a little more..." George grabbed Connor, grinding on him. Evan raged, trying to weakly shove George off of Connor.

"Shove off kid, he knows he likes it." A bystander said, throwing Evan to the ground.

"Evan!" Connor yelled out, pushing George off of him sternly and grabbing the boy off the ground and starting to run with Evan's hand in his own.

"Don't turn around. Just keep running. We'll be safe soon..." Connor whispered, flipping off George behind him.

George just chuckled, taking the rest of his crew back to the alleys near the school.

Connor and Evan approached a giant field framed by trees, both boys collapsing under a huge oak tree and panting. 

"A-are you okay Ev..?" Connor looked at the boy, taking his hands in his own.

Evan nodded slowly, gulping as his shivering slowed down a little bit. He found himself slowly leaning into Connor and letting his arms embrace him. Connor blushed bright red, letting the quiet boy fall into his arms. 

"We're gonna be okay... I'm sorry for that... That... Was my ex... Asshole, tried to take advantage of my innocence at the time... He has no fucking right to say anything about you..." Connor shook his head, swearing his revenge on George for not only attacking him, but Evan.

Evan looked up at Connor, reaching up slowly and putting his hand on his cheek. He was trying to signal that he was grateful, and from Connor's expression he knew the message got through. Connor tilted his head down at Evan, and Evan closed his eyes and approached Connor's lips. The boys lips connected and a quiet bliss was formed between them. Evan giving little rubs on Connor's leg while Connor held Evan's back protectively. The couple eventually pulled away to smile and stare into each others eyes, infatuated with one another.

"H-hey... I'm not really good with this stuffbutdoyouwanttobemyboyfriend? Like if you didn't like the kiss that's okay and I get if you don't like me but-"

Evan smiled and shut Connor up by pecking his lips again softly. He tangled Connor's hands in his own and kissed him once more, long and passionately. Connor smiled against the kiss, happy to be safe and happy that he had found his Evan.


	11. evan hansen in a skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan hansen is in a skirt and connor murphy is his aroused boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will contain smut!!! badly written but lolol

nut nut have some smut

Evan had woken up early to get ready for the morning. He had just gone to the mall with Jared the day before and got tons of new things. He changed into a pastel blue shirt that cropped up just a bit on his stomach, then he pulled out his favorite new thing, a pastel pink pleated skirt. It was cut so it came down to his upper thigh, leaving it as a short skirt and just making the stupid dress code. He applied a soft pink lip stick and a put on just a touch of mascara. He smiled and grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

Jared was wearing a new flannel from hot topic he had bought, and was looking at Connor with a knowing smirk.

"What the fuck do you want Kleinman." Connor said annoyed, it wasn't that he didn't like Jared, but he was in a bad mood because Evan was running late.

"I know something that you don't." Jared sang, whistling innocently as he watched the door for Evan to make an entrance.

As if on cue, Evan Hansen hurried through the door just as the first bell rang. Connor was nearly lost in the rush of teenagers heading to class, but he caught a glimpse of Evan in his skirt and he nearly choked. Jared grabbed him and pulled him into English class, giggling a little as Connor tried to pull away from him. Evan had already scurried to his first class and was blushing madly as a few of the "cool" gays had whistled at him.

Connor was biting his lip and tapping his knee against the desk the whole day, trying to control himself before he would get to see Evan after school. When the final bell rang, he dashed out of school to where he would usually meet Evan to walk with him somewhere outside. Evan soon came out of the door, making direct eye contact with Connor and smiling brightly. Connor's mouth hung open a little, his face going bright red.

"Hey! How was your day?" Evan said cutely, kissing Connor on the cheek quickly and adjusting his skirt a little.

"Itwasokay but babe... damn..." Connor said purring a little, putting his hands on Evan's hips softly and looking seductively into his eyes. 

"M-my mom's not coming home tonight... She's working overnight at the ER..." Evan hinted, chewing on his pinky finger a little with an almost innocent look on his face.

"Let's go." Connor whispered, grabbing Evan's wrist and walking quickly towards Evan's small house.

The second the door slammed behind the boys, Connor pinned Evan against the wall and pressing his lips to Evan's. Evan was caught by surprise and moaned deeply into the kiss. The couple stumbled upstairs into Evan's room and Connor tackled Evan onto the bed.

"Do you know how much of a boner I've had all day because of you?" Connor whispered roughly, kissing Evan again and traveling his lips down his neck to start biting and sucking at the soft skin. Evan moaned louder, grabbing at Connor's soft hair.

"Y-yeah... Lots of the boys flirted with me today..." Evan said through a moan, trying to get Connor just a little jealous. It worked.

"You. Are. Mine." Connor had said between biting at Evan's neck more to create a few hickeys leading down to his collar bone. He wanted to mark his boy as his own, he was an easily jealous person. He took his lips off of Evan to look at him right in the eyes, then going back to his lips to make out with him. While he kissed him, he started unzipping Evan's skirt and pulling it down to his ankles. Evan did the same with Connor's ripped skinny jeans, then unzipping his black hoodie and taking it off of his shoulders as well as his shirt. 

Connor pulled Evan's crop top off of him, staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. He nearly lost it when he saw Evan had been wearing lace blue panties underneath the skirt, and he started kissing down Evan's chest and stomach. He got to the top of the panties and kissed the soft skin above Evan's dick. He looked up to Evan and saw him nod softly in consent. Connor pulled down his panties and moaned. 

"So fucking hot..." Connor murmured, taking the tip of Evan's dick and licking softly up and down it with his tongue. Evan moaned quietly, grabbing Connor's hair again and pulling it towards him. His face was bright red and he was panting as Connor took his whole length in his mouth and started sucking him off slowly. Connor swirled his tongue around Evan's dick and slowly pumped his shaft. Evan pulled more and more on Connor's curls of hair and Connor felt himself get even more aroused by the boys moans. Evan felt his stomach start knotting and felt a pressure build inside him.

"M...M' gonna cum Con..." Evan said in between biting his lip from trying not to moan to much. 

"Cum for me Evan." Connor stated quickly before putting his mouth back on his dick and feeling the boy release in his mouth. He swallowed around Evan's dick and pulled his lips away slowly. Evan was a panting mess but managed to smile and kiss Connor's dirty lips. 

"My turn." Evan said with a naughty smile, pulling down Connor's dark boxers and melting onto his knees to take Connor's dick in his hands. He started massaging with his hand up and down Connor's length, listening to Connor's deep moans of praise. Connor pushed Evan's head against his dick, gently guiding his mouth to his shaft. Evan started licking from the top to the head of his dick and hummed against some parts of it, feeling Connor tense around his lips.

"Fuck... Evan... I love you..." Connor let out a gasp of breathe as Evan took his whole length in his mouth. He felt every bit of Evan's soft lips on his cock and exhaled heavily and pulled the boy's head closer to his body. Connor felt himself approach his climax, tugging harder at Evan's hair. 

"I'm... gonna come..." Evan just nodded at Connor, holding his mouth still and feeling Connor's sweet release into his mouth and he swallowed deeply. He got back up and collapsed onto the bed next to Connor and both boys panted, lying naked next to each other. Connor threw his arm over Evan, looking at his boy lovingly.

"I love you too..." Evan said simply.

"W-what?"

"You said you loved me so... I said I loved you too..." Evan blushed and looked away, it was the first time Connor had said that to him and felt he needed to return the gesture.

"Damn you're cute... I love you so much." Connor cuddled behind Evan, holding his body close to his own. Evan turned around to face Connor, kissing his lips softly. Connor held his thumb against Evan's face, noticing the mascara on his eyes and smiling at how confident his boyfriend was. 

"Con...?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think we'll be together... for a long time...?"

"I think for forever."


	12. Her Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is at the Murphy's house trying to work on a project with Zoe when he gets a panic attack. Connor enters.

Evan was a nervous mess as he was currently at Zoe Murphy's house working on a project for school. He didn't know her very well and his social anxiety was kicking in to the point where he was having a small panic attack. Zoe probably thought he was some weirdo freak from school who couldn't even handle being around one person. He started shaking as they sat at the kitchen counter of the Murphy household planning out ideas for their project.

"Evan."

"H-huh? S-sorry what?"

"Can you pay attention maybe? We need to get this done..." Zoe grumbled, pulling out her phone probably to text her girlfriend Alana about how annoying he was.

"S-sorry... Y-yea I was thinking w-we could-" Evan was cut off by the opening and slamming of the door, and then a tall boy with long curly hair walking in.

"Ugh. Great. You're here." 

"Nice to see you too, sis." Connor said with an eye roll, suddenly noticing Evan and feeling his heart skip a beat. He had liked Evan for awhile and was surprised, and quite frankly jealous, to see him with Zoe in his house. 

"Hi... Evan." He spoke slowly, quickly noticing the boy was shivering a little. He saw Evan's lost expression and started inferring what was going on. 

"He-hello..." Evan said suddenly turning bright red and looking down at his shoes. Connor could probably see him having a panic attack. Zoe could care less but Evan knew Connor was nice enough to notice, or maybe Evan just wanted him to notice so he could help him.

"Um? Hello? Back to work. The sooner this is done the sooner I can meet up with Alana!" Zoe said snapping her fingers between the boys, sighing with sarcasm.

"Hey, go easy on him Zo. Anyways, I'll be upstairs."

"Whatever. Just open your window if you're gonna smoke."

"I already told you. I'm quitting." Connor yelled down as he was well on his way upstairs.

"Mhm sure."

"U-um Z-zoe...? I-I was thinking m-maybe w-we could do the pr-project on e-equality...? Like... f-fair treatment in the s-school for all races, g-genders, and sexuality's...?" Evan spoke out quietly, suddenly incredibly self conscious of his stutter with Connor in the house. Something about that boy did something to him.

"Sounds good! So, I'm gonna go pick up some stuff and you can... start designing the poster! Okay? Alright. Bye!" Zoe said with a naughty tone in her voice, she was probably planning to quickly go hang out with Alana so she could get away from Evan. But Evan was horrified at staying at the house almost alone while having a panic attack.  
"B-bye!" Evan called out but Zoe was already out the door. He sat at the Murphy's kitchen table and started breathing heavily. He felt tears start streaming down his face and hated himself for crying in a nearly strangers house. He pressed his nails into the palms of his hands as hard as he could until a little blood started coming out. 

"Zoooeeee the internet is down and- Oh... Hi again." Connor came moaning down the stairs, then quickly realizing that it was only a crying Evan home. Evan made a small noise of fear, his eyes full of terror as Connor looked directly at him.

"Hey, are you okay? Holy shit you're bleeding, Evan, what's going on?" Connor started rambling on, grabbing towels and rushing to Evan's side. He looked into the boys eyes and saw pain and anxiety.

"It's no-nothing... I-I just... G-get an-anxiety..." Evan choked on his words, feeling embarrassed. He was so afraid that Connor would tell someone or that Connor would laugh at him but a part of him knew that Connor was safe to be around. He locked eye contact with Connor and let the tears continue rolling down his softly blushed cheeks.

"Can I do anything...? I have crippling depression according to my therapist so I know how it feels. I'm right here, can you take some deep breaths for me?" Evan nodded, inhaling and exhaling softly, letting his breathing slow down a little as he continued to stare at Connor.

"T-tha-thank you..." 

"I'm always here if you need help, Zoe can be a little scary. Even to me. I can tell her to fuck off if you want." Connor said with a small smirk. He kind of hated his sister, especially if she was scaring Evan. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him tight, but he knew Evan would hate him if he did.

"S-she's o-okay... I'm just... A-annoying..." 

"Evan. You're the nicest person in our shitty school. You can always make people smile. You're so adorable it's almost hard to comprehend." Connor laughed lightly, before realizing what he had just said. His pasty white skin turned a deep red and he averted Evan's gaze. He knew Evan would hate him. He knew Evan was ready to cry even more. He knew he had probably ruined Evan's life.

"Y-you mean it...? I-I'm not... Bu-but you're like, t-the adorable one, y-your hair is so cute..." Evan said quietly, looking to meet Connor's soft gaze. He took Connor's hand in his own and held it, it helped ground him. Connor squeezed the boy's hand lightly, in shock of what Evan was doing.

"Here... Let's go to the sofa, it's a lot more comfy there..." Connor lead Evan to the couch, holding his arm around him so that he could walk stably. The boys collapsed onto the couch and Evan immediately sunk into Connor's side. 

"I-is this okay?" Evan spoke so quietly that Connor almost couldn't hear him. Connor nodded quickly, reaching out a nervous arm around Evan's shoulders to calm down his shaking. Evan continued to take deep breaths as he curled into Connor's side. He felt safe, which was strange since Connor probably hated him like Zoe did. But Evan valued physical contact in panic attacks, so if he could get it he would accept it.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm pro-probably bothering y-you and y-you're probably not even q-queer..." Evan slapped a hand over his mouth, having said to much. Tears started rushing out of his eyes quickly. He retracted from Connor's embrace and hid his face into a pillow on the couch.

"Evan Hansen. I'm gay as fuck. Like, really gay. And you couldn't possibly bother me, even if you tried. I-I really like, like actually, like you..." Connor managed to say the last bit in the most awkward way imaginable, but Evan ignored it and looked up from hiding to meet Connor's eyes with his own tearing eyes.

"I l-like you too Connor..." Connor scooted closer to Evan again, holding him with both arms and Evan melting into Connor's chest. Connor held his hand on the side of Evan's face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. The boys felt there faces pulling towards each other and soon their lips were locked in a connection of pure bliss. It was quick and simple, and as soon as they pulled away, both Evan and Connor smiled and brought their lips to meet again.

"T-there's nowhere I'd rather be..." 

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is rlly rlly bad!!!


	13. Body Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is body self conscious and Connor tells him how beautiful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i in no way support romanticizing anorexia/body dysmorphia/any eating disorder,, i think all bodies are super beautiful!!! that being said TRIGGER WARNING: anorexia mentions/body dysmorphia/eating disorder

Evan let the tears stream down his face and down his body as he looked into the mirror. He couldn't stand to look at himself, yet he couldn't stop staring. 

"Evan! Hurry up! School!" He heard his mom call him and he hurried to change into an oversized hoodies, one of Connor's old ones, to try to hide any sort of body shape under the clothing. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his bag to run out the door.

"Bye Mom!" He yelled on his way out, skipping breakfast to try to run as fast as he could to school. Tears remained at the brim of his eyes still, but he tried to blink them away rapidly as the wind cut across his face. 

Connor saw his boyfriend walking into the school and smiled as he snuck up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hi cutie." Connor said with a perky tone, coming to besides Evan and holding his arm around his waist. Evan moved Connor's hand from his waist, frowning when he could feel the skin that Connor had grazed his hand over.

"Hi..." Evan's voice was laced with a cold tone, shoving his hands in his pockets and avoiding Connor's gaze.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you after school." Evan walked ahead of Connor, rushing to get to his first period class when he felt a lump in his throat from oncoming tears. Connor looked after his boyfriend with a lost glance, scared of what was out of the ordinary behavior from him.

Evan hid in the corner of the bathroom during lunch, scurrying to hide in a stall when he saw Connor came in. He didn't want anyone to see him, especially Connor. He was ashamed of his body, the way his skin fell upset him. Later when the final bell rang, he did his best to sneak past Connor but cringed when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Can you just leave me the fuck alone?" Evan lashed out, his voice cracking midway from starting to cry. He ran from Connor, not to his house but to his favorite field lined with trees. He crumbled under his favorite, a huge oak with roots that stuck out. He leant against one of the huge roots and let the tears fall down his face again as he hid his face in his hands. The familiar sound of boots crinkling in leaves lead his head to look up, frowning more to see Connor.

"Evan Hansen tell me whats wrong." Connor said sternly but his voice full of deep concern, sitting down next to his boy and hurting to see his tears.

"I already told you, I'm fine. I-It's nothing..." Evan murmured, zipping up the hoodie he had on a little more and looking away from Connor. 

"Evan."

"Why do you even care? I'm an ugly fat fuck. You could do so much better..." His voice trailed off as his crying interrupted his voice. He heard Connor's breath hitch, and felt an arm drape around his shoulders and hold him tight.

"I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Ev. I mean that. Your body is so fucking amazing... Even if you can't see it. I can. I've seen you... You take my breath away. If anyones telling you otherwise I can beat them-" 

"I-I'm sure people think it... If I think it why s-shouldn't anyone else...?" Evan hid his face into Connor's side.

"Shh... No. Listen, all bodies are pretty. Especially yours. I love your body... I love you. Your weight is so healthy right now, just keep breathing." Connor talked slowly and quietly, rubbing Evan softly. Evan climbed in between Connor's legs, letting Connor hold him against his chest. He started regulating his breath more, timing it with Connor's soft heart beat.

"I'm s-so sorry for yelling at y-you... I l-love you." Evan whispered, whimpering and reaching out to hold one of Connor's hands. He held the boys painted nails in his own hands covered with tears. 

"Don't be sorry... It's okay... You're okay... You're incredibly, actually. You make my life so much better Ev..." Connor reached down to meet Evan's lips, kissing them softly. Evan kissed back, holding his hand tighter and having to reach up a little since Connor was taller. Connor put his hand on Evan's back, feeling him flinch a little and then pulling away.

"M-my fault... I'm sorry... You d-deserve better... S-someone who isn't as much as a fucking problem as I am..." Before Evan could finish his train of thought, Connor grabbed Evan and kissed him again. 

"I don't want anyone but you. You're to good for anyone. You're to good for me Evan, but for some reason if you want to stick around..."

"D-Don't leave me Con..." 

"I wouldn't dream of it. Ever. I'm yours, Evan Hansen." Evan pushed himself upwards, kissing Connor's lips again. He let Connor lay his hand on his back and he put his hand against the other's chest. 

"S-shit... We have to g-go home... My moms home early today a-and..." Connor kissed Evan quickly to quiet him, then pulling the boy up. 

"I'll walk you back. I don't want to leave you though..." Connor said with a smirk, doing puppy dog eyes in hopes Evan would let him stay. Evan giggled and held Connor's hand tighter and started walking home.

"Y-you can sleep over..." Evan said as he felt Connor walk closer to him. He leant his head against Connor's shoulder and walked lazily to his house with him.

As the boys entered the house, it was long after dark. Evan had told Connor to be quiet so they didn't wake his mom, the boys giggled anyways, drunk in some love. They made it to Evan's room and both collapsed on his bed. Evan fell on top of Connor, Connor hugging Evan tight to his chest. Evan tangled his legs in Connor's, then pressing his lips to Connor's one last time before both boys passed out.

Heidi Hansen walked by the door suspicious of hearing voices, seeing the boys tangled in each others arms and smiling to herself as she turned off the light.


	14. Theater Kids part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor audition for their school production of heathers.

Connor's eyes lit up as he walked into the auditorium. Besides being addicted to weed, he was also addicted to theater. He held the audition script tight in his hands, the school was putting on Heathers and he couldn't be happier. He had actually taken the time to prepare, "One Song Glory" from Rent and he was aiming to be cast as JD, the murderous boyfriend. 

Evan was grumbling as his theater geek friend Jared pushed him into the auditorium and tried to avoid everyone he could. He had a crumpled sheet of music in his hand, it was "Dear Thedosia" from Hamilton. He was already blushing madly before he was even called on stage.

"C'mon Evannn... It'll help your anxiety! And maybe you'll meet someone so you can get out of high school without being a virgin." Jared was Evan's closest friend. He was really fucking gay, and was famous for having sex with seemingly straight guys.

"Ja-Jared I can't even sing that well..." 

"Shut up. I mean, don't shut up. You can sing better than anyone else in this school." Evan blushed, hiding his head in his hands.

"Connor Murphy?" The directors voice boomed over a microphone, indicating for him to get on stage. Evan saw the mysterious boy walk on stage and felt his heart beat faster. The way Connor's long hair fell on his shoulders and his noticeable quiet eyes stood out to Evan and he felt himself become extremely self conscious. Evan stared interested through Connor's whole performance, feeling small after he heard his strong voice. Through the rest of the auditions Evan let his mind drift off, mindlessly playing with the side of his crumpled music sheet.

"And finally, Evan Hansen?" Evan walked timidly on stage, taking a short breath before belting out the song. Connor watched from the back seat of the theater, his feet up on the chair in front of him as if it were his home. He was stunned by Evan's performance, seeing how much emotion he could put into the song and how strong his voice was. He smiled as he saw the boy shrink and rush off the stage after he finished his song. 

"All right. Cast list will be posted tomorrow." The crowd walked lazily out of the auditorium, a tense aura in the air above the anxious teens.

The following day Evan tried to sneak into school without running into anyone he would be required to talk to, and he just wanted a peak at the cast list so he could have a confirmation that he failed. He saw Jared running up to him with a smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude. Did you see?" Evan shook his head and Jared rolled his eyes and tugged him by the wrist to the crowded board. Evan's breath hitched at the crowd, but he managed to take a quick glance at the cast list. He gasped at seeing his name.

Ronnie Sawyer - Evan Hansen

"H-How is that possible? I'm a guy...?" 

"I don't fucking know but you did it! You were better than everyone else anyways. And I got Ram! Who's probably secretly gay for Kurt so that'll be fun." Jared winked at the boy playing Kurt, then sauntering over and starting up a conversation. Evan envied that he couldn't be that outgoing, but he was soon pushed out of the crowd anyways and into somebody behind him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was just trying to look at the board..."

"Hey... Chill. Wait, you're Evan Hansen. Hi. I'm Connor." Connor said holding out a hand to shake. Evan took it with a confused expression, wondering why the cute boy from yesterday was possibly interested in talking to him.

"I'm playing JD in the musical. So I guess we're spending the next few months working together." Evan nearly collapsed. He couldn't imagine how he was going to make it through the next agonizing weeks performing with Connor without blushing, or getting hard, or falling even more for him. 

"O-Oh shit, y-yeah. I'm Evan. I said that. Sorry, a-anyways I'll see you at rehearsal today...?" Evan said awkwardly, a blushing mess already and realizing he had been holding onto Connor's hand since they had shook hands. He quickly let go and saw Connor's face fall a little, only to be hidden quickly by a smile.

"Yep! Do you want to meet me at lunch? I'd love to get to know you better... I mean so we can act around each other more comfortably and shit." 

"S-Sure! I usually sit under that big tree right outside... See you then!" Evan quickly turned and made a dash for his first period class. Connor smiled after the boy, finding his awkwardness in every way adorable. 

At lunch, Evan sat under the tree picking at his skin around his fingers. He was nervous that Connor would stand him up, then going to laugh with his theater friends about how he fooled the loser Evan Hansen. Evan whimpered to himself and felt his eyes begin to tear up before he heard the crunch of boots in crisp leaves.

"Hey! Sorry, I got caught up with some chick who keeps flirting with me, she doesn't get that I'm gay." Connor chuckled, sitting down next to Evan. Evan couldn't take the words the boy had just said lightly and looked at Connor in shock.

"Oh shit. Are you homophobic? Please don't be homophobic. I really like you and-"

"N-No! No. I'm bisexual. I was just surprised you were gay..." Evan muttered, fumbling with a bag of pretzels he had packed himself for lunch. 

"Really? I thought I made it obvious. Anyways, you good? You looked like you were going to cry for a second."

"I'm okay. D-Do you know what songs they want us to work in rehearsal today?"

"Hm... I think it said Beautiful annndd... Dead Girl Walking?"

"Oh. Nice." Evan was freaking out. There was no way he could get through undressing and kissing Connor without getting somewhat aroused and it becoming painfully obvious that he had a crush on him. 

"Yeah. So Hansen, what do you do? Like, how do you describe yourself?"

"Well, Murphy, I'm quiet, anxious, and I like to sing. My friend, well only friend, Jared convinced me to sign up for the musical and now we're here. You?" Evan said with a soft smile and looking up to the taller boy.

"I'm a loner I guess. No one pays attention to me, and I smoke weed sometimes so I don't let my thoughts catch up to me. Oh, and I'm fucking gay. And you have more than one friend. You have me." Connor stated simply, smiling back down at Evan.

"T-Thanks..." Evan blushed again, trying to hide his face.

"You blush a lot. That's cute."

"R-Really? I mean, sorry..." Evan trailed off, resting his head on his knees.

"No need to apologize for being attractive."

"Are you hitting on me? You shouldn't. I'm really annoying and-"

"Shut up Hansen. You're cute. I like you. And from your blushing, I think you might like me." Evan stayed silent, trying not to admit to Connor so quickly.

"I think you doooooo." Connor sang to him, pushing him softly with his shoulder.

"I think I do too." Evan murmured, and Connor gave himself a silent cheer.

"Then rehearsal should be... fun. I'll see you after school, Ev!"

"B-Bye?" Evan called after Connor as he was running back to the school to get to class on time. Evan strolled back into the building so he could avoid the rush of people, then suddenly shaking as he made eye contact with an all to familiar face.

"Evan Hansen. Haven't seen you in awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa i know theater stuff but this will be v sped up for the point of a one shot sorrY


	15. Theater Kids pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A FULL FIC OF THIS ON MY WATTPAD @chameleonboii IT'S CALLED THEATER KIDS also I HAVE MORE ONE SHOTS THERE !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WRITE MORE OF THESE AND A FULL FIC OF THIS ON WATTPAD @chaemelonboii

"Evan Hansen. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Evan gulped as he saw the familiar face of Will, his ex boyfriend. He did his best to put on a smile and wave back at the more buff boy, but he was horrified to be standing alone in the hallway with him. 

"H-Hi..."

"I hear you're the lead in the musical. I'll be playing Heather Chandler so we'll be seeing each other much more often." Will smirked as he playfully moved his body closer to Evan's. Evan took a scared step backwards.

"C-Cool... I gotta go but I'll see you around I guess..." Evan trailed off and started walking quickly towards his class, only to be stopped by Will coming up behind him and putting his hand on Evan's waist. His hand traveled lower than Evan deemed comfortable and he made a small noise that sounded like a squeak as he tried to get away from the other.

"You've gotten hotter, Hansen. Stop hanging around that Murphy kid, you can do better, like... me" Will whispered, squeezing the uppermost part of Evan's thigh before strutting off down the hall in the other direction. Evan felt tears in his eyes as he ran past the class he was supposed to be in and to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and let his body sink to the ground, he felt dirty. He turned on the sink and washed his face, crying even more as he saw his pathetic expression in the mirror.

When the end of the day came Evan's eyes were red from crying and he just barely convinced himself to go to rehearsal. He found Connor quickly, and stuck to his side for the fear that Will would approach him again. Connor was surprised at the boys sudden attention to him, but accepted it and took the opportunity to flirt with him more. 

"Excited?" Connor questioned, punching Evan in the arm lightly and in a friendly sort of way. Evan jumped at the touch and shrunk away from Connor with fear in his eyes. He realized what he had done and quickly blushed and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Y-Yea... I-I'm happy that I get to hear yo-you sing more, you sounded really good in your audition!" Evan said cheerily, trying to cover up the trigger he just had. 

"Not as good as you."

"Everyone in Beautiful on stage, lets try it out." The director yelled up to the cast that was either lazily sitting in the audience, or getting high outside. Evan smiled at Connor before running up to the stage, taking out his script and taking a deep breath. He got through most of the song with a flawless performance until the Heathers entered. He felt his breath hitch and his face redden when Will walked on. 

"And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful..." Will had put his hand under Evan's chin and brought his face close to Evan's. He smirked at the boy, rubbing his thumb under the soft skin.

"Okay?"

"O-Okay!"

"Evan you need to be more assertive with that line. Really act like your happy to be around them." Evan nodded shakily, when in reality he couldn't hate anything more than being around the trio of them. The song ended and Evan exhaled, feeling Will's eyes on him he ran to where Connor was sitting and collapsed next to him.

"Are you and Will... close?" Connor questioned, having seen the other act strangely after the Heathers had entered.

"M-My ex. I'll tell you about it later." Evan said quickly, taking a minute to distract himself in his script before having to go on stage again.

"Hi homos. Ready for your sex on stage?" Jared had come up behind the boys, affectionately ruffling both of their hair. 

"S-Shut up Jared..."

"Couldn't be more excited." Connor said with a naughty smile, putting his arm around Evan's shoulders jokingly. Evan blushed and hid his face in Connor's side.

"Bleh. You two are so cute it's disgusting. I just had an amazing blowjob from the guy playing Ram. His name's Rich." Jared trailed on, moaning ironically for effect.

"Murphy and Hansen, let's go. We're gonna run Dead Girl Walking." Connor stood up, pulling Evan by the hand and walking down the stage. Evan didn't let go of Connor's hand until they got up onto the stage and Evan got into a shaky blocking of the song. He tried to adapt a scared yet really alluring mood, which was hard since his general aura was adorable. He glanced over to Connor, who was lying down with one of his knees bent and giving a wink at Evan. That was Evan's cue and he started singing softly, trying to get progressively more strong as he approached Connor more with every note. 

"I'm a dead girl walking..."

"Ronnie? What are you doing in my room?"

"Shh..." Evan dropped to his knees, climbing on top of Connor and running his hand on the others chest. 

"Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you till I break you... 'Cause Heather says I gots to go," Evan sang out, a new more confident tone in his voice as he put his hand under Connor's shirt. Connor looked wide eyed at Evan, somewhat out of character but more so impressed that such a quiet boy could suddenly be so sexy. He put his hand on Evan's waist slowly, trying not to scare him again. Evan was set on finishing his verse, taking a breath quickly before belting out again.

"I'm your dead boy walkin' . Get on all fours, kiss this dead boy walkin' ." Evan crouched down and sang low in Connor's face, and Connor took it as his cue to take the bottom of Evan's shirt and beginning to pull it off. Evan halted, his voice going quiet immediately as he stood up and looked at Connor horrified. He breathed heavily before running off stage and out of the auditorium. Connor sat red in the face and waited for someone to do something, but seeing Jared making out with his new boyfriend. He got up and ran after Evan, throwing a glance at Will who was smiling in the audience. Connor took it upon himself to flip him off as he crashed out of the doors in the auditorium. He knew exactly where Evan was, and he ran to the familiar oak tree and saw the boy slumped against the stump. He approached Evan slowly, scared he might make the boy run off again.

"H-Hey Evan... I'm sorry..." Evan looked at Connor and whimpered, reaching out a shaky hand inviting him to come closer.

"No... It's m-my fault... It's be-because of him..." Evan spoke softly, playing with some grass next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it...?" Connor put his hand next to Evan, and Evan had reached out his own to interlace their fingers.

"I-I need to... Will and I da-dated for al-almost a year? He... took advantage of me... and made me feel like it was my fault... Which it pr-probably was... B-But any time someone tries to touch me I-I get scared because of hi-him..." Evan was choking on his words, and was moving closer to Connor as he continued on. 

"Evan... I can beat him up o-or we can get him kicked out of this production. I'm not letting you go on like this..." Connor was tearing up as he held Evan's hand tight in his own. 

"N-No! Please... I just want to get this all over with. P-Plus I have you... So I feel a little safer... W-We just have to work on the to-touching stuff..." Evan laughed a little through the tears, leaning his head on Connor's shoulder.

"We can practice all you want..." Connor whispered, putting his arm around Evan again and felt the boy melt into his embrace.

"C-Can I try something...?" Evan put his hand on Connor's chest and blushed.

"Whatever you need." Evan nodded and brought his hand to Connor's face, looking deep into his eyes. He tilted his head and softly pressed his lips to Connor's. Connor put his arm around the others back gently, then kissing back against Evan's soft lips. Evan pulled away and backed up away from Connor.

"S-Sorry you probably ha-hated that," 

"You're kidding me. That was amazing, Evan. You're a really good kisser... I'm looking forward to doing that more often..." Connor smiled innocently at Evan, bringing Evan's hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Aww cute. Now get both of your asses back into rehearsal. We've been waiting for like, half an hour? Your understudies are trash. Lets go, c'mon." Jared spoke sternly, grabbing both of the boys and dragging them back into the school.

"E-Evan are you ready to go back in?"

"Yeah. If you're with me..." Evan mumbled, standing close to Connor as they walked into the auditorium. Connor put his arm around Evan protectively, searching the audience for Will and giving him a cold glare. 

"Ready to try that again boys?"

"Yup!"

Connor lay back down on stage, and Evan let the lights go reset before he took a deep breath and started his song once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WRITE MORE OF THESE AND A FULL FIC OF THIS ON WATTPAD @chaemelonboii


	16. Shirtless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut!

Connor would always walk around the house shirtless. He was to lazy to care, and Evan seemed to enjoy it. The two of them lived together after a year of marriage, still as much in love as before. Maybe more. Evan never slept or walked around without wearing a loose fitting shirt, he was always concerned about his body. Even around Connor. Connor kept trying to encourage him out of it, but he only ever was naked around him when they had sex. 

One hot morning, Connor had brewed coffee and was sipping on it when Evan walked into the room. Without a shirt. Nearly dropping his coffee in the process of slamming it on the table, he smiled grandly and walked over to Evan. Evan was caught in a blushing mess, just in last nights boxers and morning hair. Connor walked up to him, putting his hands on the top of Evan's hips. He connected their forehead as he giggled.

"Evan... You look fucking hot." Connor murmured to the other, watching him light up bright red. 

"I don't really like my body... Look how it just... Sits. I don't like it." Evan hid his face in Connor's chest, holding his arms tight around his own stomach. Connor frowned, reaching his hands down to grab the others ass in his hands gently and then pick him up around his waist. He held him midair, looking at him almost seriously.

"You have the most beautiful body, Evan Hansen. Look how sexy your stomach is! It's the most amazing thing..." Connor trailed off as he admired his boy. He carried him over to the couch and laid him down to start kissing from his neck down his body. Evan whimpered, continuing to hide his face in his hands. 

"But Con... The skin is so ugly..." 

"No. Beautiful." Connor said in between kisses, making sure to leave a small area of hickeys on Evan's collarbone and stomach. Evan moaned a little as he gripped Connor's hair in his fists. He melted into the pleasure, allowing his body conscious thoughts to drift away. Connor looked up to Evan for a moment, kissing him deeply.

"Can I get you off...?" 

"Y-You sure?"

"Definitely." He smirked a little bit, kissing him roughly before getting on his knees in front of Evan. He kissed the skin over his boxers, then pulling them down and moaning at the sight of Evan's cock. His hand lightly grazed over the soft skin, earning a small shudder from the boy. He laid kisses down his length before taking it in his mouth. 

"Fuck Connor..." Evan said through a raspy moan, gripping Connor tighter. Connor's mouth worked around the tip and sucked most where Evan needed pleasure. He gasped as he felt the others tongue swirl around his dick, his knees almost buckling from the growing pressure. 

"Hold on..." Connor murmured as he felt Evan tense. He wanted to really please his boyfriend. His hands started to pump Evan's shaft slowly as he continued to take Evan's cock in his mouth. Evan managed out a small whimper, gasping more as he felt himself approach his climax.

"Now." Connor broke contact to whisper and connected his lips again to have Evan come in his mouth. He swallowed around his cock, licking the tip with a naughty smile before standing up to reach taller than Evan. Evan collapsed against Connor, the couple breathing heavily as they recovered. 

"You're... So good..." Evan murmured, Connor holding the boy close to his body. Evan fiddled around to try to grab his boxers but Connor smacked his ass playfully before he could. He almost moaned, but caught himself when he saw Connor smiling perkily at him. After seeing Connor's grin he couldn't help but return the smile nervously, pulling his boxers back up on his now tinted red ass. Connor pushed Evan to the couch, putting his legs on either side of him.

"Someones feeling kinky..." Evan said with a frisky look in his eyes. Connor pushed his hands against Evan's chest as he connected their lips. The boys kissed passionately, biting and pulling against each others lips. Their tongues fought against one another as they made out, Connor holding onto Evan tightly and squeezing him between his legs lovingly. Evan held his hands together behind Connor's back, just resting on his hips. They moved to meet each others movement, occasionally pulling apart for a breath of air only to return back to showing each other passionate love.

"You have to stop wearing shirts as much..." Connor said with a small laugh, taking one hand slowly to start to play with one of Evan's nipples. Evan made a noise that sounded like a squeak as he pulled away. Connor looked for a second concerned, before Evan shook his head as for Connor to continue. He connected his lips to Evan's nipple. licking the gentle skin. He left hickeys as he bit and sucked the area around his nipple, then moving onto the other one for the same treatment. Evan bit his lip to try to keep quiet, but a long moan managed to escape as Connor pampered his body.

"Stop..." Evan mumbled out and he felt Connor immediately pull away and get off of him. He started to tear up a little as he looked over to the boy with long hair and smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do anything? Shit I'm sorry..." Connor rambled out, his expression falling panicked as he saw the other smiling through tears.

"It's just... This is amazing. You're... fucking amazing. And I don't deserve it. My body certainly doesn't..." Evan managed to speak out, looking at Connor with almost fear in his eyes. Connor kissed him quickly and softly, pulling away and holding his hand in his own. He looked deeply into his eyes as he began to talk.

"Hey... Look at this. That's our wedding ring. We're married! And I love you. A lot. I love you, your personality, your beautiful body, I love everything about you. You deserve all of this and more. Okay? I love you, Evan." Connor's words were laced intricately with ardor, giving Evan's hand a small squeeze. He relaxed when he felt him squeeze back. Evan was crying more now, but his smile was happy unlike before. 

"I love you so fucking much, I really do." Evan pulled himself closer to Connor and he reconnected their lips once more. The boys spent the rest of their morning locked in infatuation, not caring how cold the coffee had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA AGAIN I POST WAY WAY MORE ON MY WATTPAD @chameleonboii


	17. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where evan and connor are neighbors as kids. tw for homophobia, self harm, suicide attempt

Age 8

"Hi! I'm Evan Hansen. I live in that blue house right there!" A small boy with scruffy blonde hair pointed to his house while holding out a hand to a boy a little taller than him.

"I'm Connor Murphy. We just moved across the street from you! We can hang out like- everyday!" Connor had a huge grin with a missing tooth, shaking Evan's hand wildly. The boys smiled stupidly at each other, Connor running after Evan into his big back yard filled with trees. There was a giant treehouse in one of the oak's in his yard, and Connor's mouth dropped.

"Is that a treehouse?!"

"Yup! I helped my dad build it." Evan stood proudly, an awkward frown on his face as he remembered his father.

"You're like, the coolest person I've ever met! We have to be best friends!" 

"Wanna go hang out in it?"

"Yes!" And with that the boy's scurried up the rickety ladder and talked for hours about nothing. Evan spent months of his eight year old life trying to braid Connor's hair, but making a mess every time and leaving the pair in a fit of laughter. 

Connor would come home to the dinner table and go on and on about all of his adventures with Evan, and Zoe always sat in awe of her older brother.

"I wanna marry Evan one day!" The boy blurted out at the table one day. He wasn't aware of what it could really mean, he just knew he loved Evan and that was enough to marry him. Larry, his father, slammed his fists down on the table and looked harshly to Cynthia.

"I told you, letting him grow out his hair turned him into a pansy!"

"He doesn't even know what it means, Larry! They're just kids!" Shaking his head, Larry got up and left. Connor looked confused, his mother holding her head in her hands hopeless while he managed to sneak away from the house. He ran across the street to Evan's house, knocking on the door. 

"Well, hello Connor! Would you like me to get Ev-" His mother, Heidi, couldn't even finish her sentence as Evan rushed out the door. He smiled at Connor, grabbing his hand as the boys ran to the treehouse together.

"I said I wanted to marry you and my dad got all mad at me..."

"That makes no sense! If two people love each other, they should be allowed to love each other! We... We love each other, right?"

"Of course! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Connor said quite matter-of-factly, smiling brightly to Evan and watching the boy blush a little back at him. They sat talking about trees for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep on top of one another.

Age 14

Connor seemed more distant. The boys didn't see as much of each other as they did in their innocent child hood years, but they still found time to hang out. Connor was starting to become depressed, and Evan had always struggled with anxiety. The boys sat in silence together a lot, but if one spoke they would talk for a long time to each other on deep topics. Neither had managed to get into a relationship for all of their middle school years, they were always invested in other things.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think... I know I'm gay. I'm gay. I like guys." Connor said with a gulp, avoiding Evan's look.

"Cool... I don't think I'm that straight either... But I still like girls?"

"Maybe your bisexual, or pan, or poly. But don't let me assign anything to you, you have all the time you want to figure it out." A blushing mess, Connor couldn't contain his real excitement. He had been pining over Evan for awhile, realizing his crush on him when he was about 12 or so. He thought he didn't have a chance with Evan being straight, but now he had a little hope. Their finger tips touched each other, causing both boys to blush.

"I failed my english presentation... I can't get the words out right. My papers are fine but... I just can't talk in front of people! How lame is that?" Evan added in a little chuckle, changing the topic but shaking his head disappointed at himself.

"I've read your papers... They're really good! Who gives a fuck if you can talk, I don't care. I'm more lame, I don't have any friends!" Connor said with a smirk, lying his head in Evan's lap as they sat up in the treehouse.

"Y-You have me... And I love you, Con." There was a pause, both boys confused at what that meant to that. Connor just cleared his throat, taking Evan's hand in his own and closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Evan." They sat in silence afterwards, Evan finally managing to put a decent braid in Connor's hair.

Age 16

Loud shouting followed by a door slamming. Evan sat in his room on a summer night with the window open, hearing heavy footsteps run into his yard and up the shaky ladder. He threw his sketchbook to the ground, rushing out to climb up after Connor.

"He said... He said he would rather not have a son than have a gay one! Evan, he would rather me dead..." Connor choked on his words, collapsing into Evan's gentle embrace as both boys cried together.

"That's not okay! I will go over there and yell at him too. No one speaks to you like that..." Evan stated defensively, hugging Connor tightly. He felt the long haired boys tears splash onto his shirt, taking his face in his hands and wiping his tears.

"No... I don't want him to hurt you either. L-Let's just stay here, together, for forever..." Evan nodded in agreement, the boys staring into each others eyes for a long moment. Connor wanted to reach out and kiss him, and feel safe and loved in that moment more than anything. What surprised him most was when Evan reached out and took his face in his hand, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips connected, both blushing madly. They pulled away, smiling crazily as they laughed quietly.

"Larry wouldn't have approved of that." Connor said as he kissed Evan again for a moment.

"Fuck him. Not literally- But like, I hate him."

"I hate him, but I hate me more." Frowning, Evan moved closer to Connor. He took his hand in his own, squeezing it a little.

"I started antidepressants... They're kinda like your anxiety pills, but different. It makes me feel worse. I... did it again last night. It didn't really hurt or anything but-" Evan was pulling up Connor's sweatshirt sleeve as he talked, causing him to pause. He ran his thumb over the new scars, bringing them up to his wrist and kissing each one of them. Connor started tearing up again, hiding his face in Evan's hair.

"Please... Try not to do anymore. I love you." Evan whispered, and they sat quietly together. Eventually, Evan fell asleep and Connor took the responsibility to carry him back to his room. He laid him down on his bed, lying down next to him and throwing his arm lazily over his stomach. Evan smiled, cuddling closer to Connor as they both drifted asleep.

Age 17

"He... He did what?"

"Connor tried to take his life last night. He's in his room... The only person he said he would see is you." Evan nodded and ran up to Connor's room, hearing muffled sobs and silent screams. He pushed open the door, rushing to his boyfriends side as he cried. He wrapped his arms around him tight, rocking him back and fourth.

"Connor... Connor please... Never again... I can't do this alone! Fuck Connor... I love you so fucking much..." Evan sobbed into Connor's cold shoulder, feeling the taller boy shudder under him.

"It's not worth it. Larry tried to hit me... And that was enough. He... He said something about you! He's not allowed to do that. I... I almost punched him. Zoe... Zoe was watching it all and I screamed at her. Evan, I'm such a horrible person... I think my parents are going to divorce because of me... Hah..." Evan noticed the rope burn marks on Connor's neck, softly kissing the marks.

"He can say whatever he wants to me, I don't mind. All I care is that you're safe... Connor, if you died... I don't know what I would do. Please... Please never... Never do it again..." Evan was begging in whimpers, Connor finally turning around to meet Evan's glance. He had a long scar down his face, probably from himself, but he kissed Evan through his tears.

"We're going to get you real help... A good therapist and I'm gonna be with you the whole journey, okay? Okay?"

"I love you, Ev." That was all Connor could say before choking on his words again, and the couple deciding to go quiet once more and fill the silence with sobs and wet kisses. They stayed in each other's arms the whole day, and when the sun went down Evan stole Connor away from his home and they spent the night in the beloved treehouse. The next morning, Connor had an awkward smile on his face as Evan woke up in his arms.

"Hey... I have something for you."

"Connor you don't have to-"

"I love you... And I want to... Spend my life with you, but we're seventeen... So I found these rings, promise rings... Evan Hansen, will you promise to be mine?" He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out two fake silver rings with little leaves on them, an oak leaf for Evan and a maple for Connor. Evan was on the verge of tears, nodding his head wildly to Connor.

"Yes, oh my fuck yes. Just... Promise me to never try to leave this world again."

"As long as you're by my side, I promise." They pulled together again to kiss, smiling as they simply enjoyed one another's company.

Age 20

Evan and Connor were cuddled on a shitty mattress in their college dorm, both boys deeming it irresponsible and dangerous to leave each other for their college years. Simply put, Connor needed Evan to help his grades from dropping and from constant depression moments and Evan needed Connor's support and honestly, both boys couldn't imagine life without the other. They giggled over nothing, their legs entangled and their foreheads resting against each other. Connor stole quick kisses from Evan while the smaller boy took long kisses from the other, dragging them out to as long as they could without breathing. Evan had his hand on Connor's warm chest while Connor rested his hand over Evan's back. 

"I love it here, without Larry. Only us." Connor murmured, kissing Evan's forehead while smiling brightly. Evan melted at his boyfriend being so happy, delighted to see him really smile.

"I'm happy you feel safe. We're gonna make it through this together. And then we're gonna go off and get married and have a yard full of trees. We can live together in a treehouse like the one I used to have in my yard!" The treehouse had been torn down after it started breaking apart, both the boys had been sad to see it go but the memories it held stayed with them forever. They both still wore their promise rings, and Connor would wake Evan up by kissing it on his finger every morning. 

"Of course. Also, a dog is a definite." Evan smiled and started braiding Connor's hair lazily. He managed to get it almost perfect, the practice from many years previous having paid off. Until classes the next morning, the boys found it perfectly suitable to spend the whole day cuddling and browsing for small trees online.

Age 28

"I do." Connor said, establishing his marriage between him and Evan. They kissed, earning a loud applause and a holler from Zoe. They smiled like they did when the first met as they pulled apart. At their reception, a slightly tipsy Evan and Connor called attention to go over their vows less formally.

"I remember when me and Con first met... He had this huge ass grin on his face and he told me after like, a few weeks, that he wanted to marry me. I didn't think it would ever go this far... But I fucking love Connor Murphy and we're gonna go have really good sex-"

"I didn't always have the full support on me and Evan getting married, but that didn't stop me. I love this guy, and he's saved me in a handful of different ways. I don't care what anyone thinks... And he's always there to cheer me up... And we're going to go fuck so-" After Connor cut Evan off, Evan cut Connor off with a kiss. They stumbled off the make shift stage and the music blasted again. As the guests filed out, Connor noticed for a second that Larry was standing at the back. He smiled to Connor, flashing him a thumbs up as he left after Cynthia. Connor's mouth fell agape, Evan smiling wildly to Connor.

"We're okay."

"Yeah... Let's go..." Connor tried to shake it off, grabbing Evan's hand and running out the door. They both laughed as they stumbled drunkly to their small house and stayed up deep into the night. 

Collapsing in a panting mess, they both managed to smile at each other. Their hands locked together, kissing one last time.

"I kept my promise."

"I kept mine too... I'm still here, and I still love you for forever."

"I love you too, Con."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,, have,, a wattpad,, pls i post so much more on it @chameleonboii <\-- go hit it uP or don't my writing is pretty meh


	18. Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au in which evan and connor are dancers

Evan's feet were always bruised from his dance shoes. It was numb to him, he just loved the expertise so much that it didn't really matter. He went to the studio nearly everyday to practice, and he would perform on weekends for small audiences that seemed to get a little bigger every time. Sometimes, someone would stop him in the streets and try to compliment him on his dancing. 

"Your routine was amazing today! I'm such a big fan of your work."

"T-Thanks but I really have t-to go now..."

"Can I just get a pict-"

"Mr. Hansen, we have to go prepare for your next show. Sorry, ma'am." Evan smiled brightly as the taller boy whisked him away. Connor was Evan's assigned dance partner as of a few days ago and the two had hit it off very well. There was an undeniable romantic tension between the two, but both were to scared to admit it yet. They walked to the studio awkwardly, Evan and Connor occasionally stealing glances at the other.

"W-Well, thank you Mr. Murphy." Evan managed to say the last bit confidently, blushing up to Connor.

"No problem. Hey, ready for our first practice together?" Connor hadn't seen Evan dance much before. He was new to the city and had only heard incredible reviews of Evan's work. He expected the boy to cower but instead as they walked into the studio Evan nodded excited. The smell of aging wood filled the air, Evan doing a little twirl as he walked in. Connor was surprised to see the boy have so much confidence after his encounter on the street. The whole studio seemed to light up as Evan entered, the boy smiling widely as they made their way to the locker room.

After changing, Evan emerged from the bathroom stall in a black shirt and quite short black shorts. Connor blushed, peaking at the other boy as he came out adorned in a black tank top and black leggings. They were both blushing madly as they walked out side by side to the practice room.

"W-Wanna just... Start?" Evan said, his voice all of a sudden small. Their director had given them a cd with the music along with a digital file, and Evan opted to plug his phone into the speaker. Connor nodded, going through the steps from his earlier individual rehearsal. The music started, Unsteady by the X Ambassadors starting to course through the room. Evan and Connor stood face to face, looking at each other as they breathed heavily. The cue came for Connor to throw himself against the wall, Evan following soon after rhythmically. Evan took Connor then into his arms flawlessly, somehow managing to lift the boy up effortlessly.

Next the pushed apart to do a drop to the ground together. Evan did it without a mistake, Connor stumbling a little as they came back up. Connor's next move was to pick up Evan and hold him around his head, then lowering the boy down and stepping over him almost sexually. Evan got through the part with a blush while Connor nearly dropped him.

"If you love me, don't let go..." The music played on, Evan twirling into Connor's side and holding his head against the side of Connor's doing everything he could to not reach out and kiss him in that moment. They pushed away again, only to return with Evan coming back to run and jump onto Connor, the long haired boy then dipping him as Evan's legs wrapped around his waist. His hand was shaky on Evan, but Evan had an emotion on his face Connor had never seen before. It was so calm yet so full of love and passion. He blushed at seeing Evan's lips turn a little upwards as to show a small smile.

"I'm a little unsteady..." Evan sang along as he collapsed against Connor, feeling the boy push him right back onto his feet. They fought against each other as they pushed and pulled their bodies closer and farther. Evan did another flying leap, Connor dropping him for a mere second before holding him tight upside down by the waist.

"Hold onto me..." They finished their routine close to each other, both holding seemingly tighter than the other. Their foreheads rested against each other, both nearly panting. They music cut and they pulled apart quickly, Evan fidgeting as Connor's jaw dropped.

"Fuck, Evan! You're amazing!"

"I-I guess I'm okay! You're really g-good too!"

"No, I mean you barely messed up. I don't think you made a mistake at all! And you just seem so confident..."

"I don't have to talk when I dance. Also, I happen to feel safe around you so... That helps." Evan smiled weakly, walking up to become close to Connor again.

"That's amazing how you do that. I feel really honored to work-"

"D-Don't say that! You're just as good as I am. We make a really good team, but as equals." Connor moved closer to Evan as well, their finger tips brushing against each other. Evan managed to take a few of Connor's fingers in his own, Connor taking all of Evan's hand in his own. They both smiled almost crazed to each other, both blushing bright red. They looked away but remained holding hands in silence besides the loud air conditioning.

"Maybe we should... Develop our relationship... To help with the routine, y'know?" Connor mentioned almost flirtatiously, his shoulder rubbing against Evan's as they slinked down against a wall.

"I'd like that. Just... If we ever go on dates you have to order my food for me. Or even at Starbucks you're gonna need to order my vanilla bean frappucino."

"Of course." Evan smiled, giving Connor a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting up. He turned on the music, watching Connor get up as the intro faded into the song. They repeated their routine again, Connor more confident this time.

Weeks Later...

"C-Connor's not here?"

"He hasn't said anything. I'm sure he'll be here for the show..." Evan's director said lazily. Evan couldn't calm down, tears almost coming to his eyes as he had five minutes until show time. He had been so excited to go on stage with Connor, show off their new love. They had been on a few outings, never deeming them as dates really but from their physical contact and cuddling after rehearsal, everyone deemed them as dating.

"Y-You've gone on alone a million times before... Get it to-together Evan!" He yelled at himself, in somewhat of a costume of a black and grey tank top and leathery shorts.

"Annnd... You're on in three, two... One." The director called, insisting the show go on. Evan started alone, improvising the routine without Connor. Tears evidently lined his eyes, swirling in and out of moves that looked stupid to him. He started doing one of his leaps when he felt somebody catch him. A gasp sounded, followed by an applause as Connor held Evan upside down. Their routine went flawlessly afterwards, the audience assuming Connor's late entrance was purposeful. As they held each other close in their arms for the final moments, Evan used his confidence to reach up and kiss Connor's lips deeply. He smiled against the other boys lips when Connor kissed back, pulling him somehow closer. The audience roared in applause, the boys pulling apart to smile wildly to each other. They bowed before rushing off stage hand in hand, crashing into a quiet corner backstage. Evan crawled on top of Connor quickly, grabbing his tight shirt in his fists. They kissed deeply, Connor initiating a more intimate kiss with the other boy. He slid his tongue into Evan's mouth and Evan did the same. They pushed and pulled against each other's lips, pulling apart for seconds to breathe but reconnecting again quickly. Finally, after what seemed like forever they pulled apart for longer and Evan remained straddling Connor in his legs. Connor's hands held Evan's face, the boys just breathing and looking deep into each other's eyes. They smiled crazily, Evan wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

"You kiss almost as well as you dance..."

"Fuck you for being late. But also fuck you for that perfect entrance..."

"I didn't want to leave my boy onstage alone. I got held up in your fans... The girl from the other day had a group with her and they started yelling at me." Connor laughed weakly, Evan frowning.

"I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault I didn't mean-" Connor kissed him again, smiling a little bit. Evan had little tears flowing from us eyes, hugging Connor tightly as they kissed.

"Don't worry about it. I made it on stage and the audience loved it, so we're okay." Connor whispered to him, pressing his lips against his forehead. Evan managed to breathe shakily, holding Connor tighter. Connor wrapped his arms around Evan's lower back, murmuring small words of encouragement to the boy as they cuddled.

"I'm going to request if I can join the studio permanently..." Evan's neutral expression turned ecstatic, and Connor just smiled awkwardly down to him.

"R-Really? You don't have to I mean I'm not that good and you can find another better dance partner..." Evan trailed off, blushing deep red as Connor's hands traveled further down his body.

"I don't think there's anybody better than you, Ev. Plus I'm not passing up an opportunity for a fucking cute boyfriend. What do you think?"

"I'd love to... Start something with you. M-More than friends... And I think we make a pretty good team." Evan reconnected their lips, kissing the other passionately as Connor's hands gripped his ass. They had another show in an hour, but all that mattered to them right now was each other.


	19. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning! tw for alcohol consumption

smut and alcohol warning 

"I-I don't like that you're doing this Con..." Evan and Connor were at the door to a party, somehow Connor had managed to drag the boy along with him.

"I promise it'll be quick, I just have to finish a deal with this guy, okay? Then we can go." Connor gave Evan a small smile, kissing him quickly before opening the door to the blasting music and smell of heavy alcohol. Evan nodded off to Connor, watching him walk off to go manage his weed deal. He walked around the outskirts of the people, eventually finding his way up to a bedroom with a group of people. Jared was sat in a circle with Alana and boys who said they were called Jeremy and Michael. 

"Evan! C'mere... We're playing poker, wanna join?" 

"Y-Yeah sure!" Evan walked in cautiously with a small smile then sitting next to Jared who he deemed as safe. Jared had beer pack beside him, offering one to Evan who out of invisible pressure took it and sipped from it quickly. 

"So we're playing strip poker... Here's your deck. Every time you lose a hand, you take something off." Evan gulped but just nodded, looking over his cards as he took another long swig of beer. He finished his first quickly, reaching over Jared to grab another. Jared raised an eye brow with a smirk, patting Evan's knee as they returned to playing.

"Damnit..." Michael frowned as he watched Jeremy laugh. He took off his sweatshirt to reveal a shirt reading "I tried gay once now I'm pot". 

"Haha, you're gayyyy." Jeremy slurred, falling into Michael's lap. Evan pick and chose his cards carefully, but eventually lost his hand as well. Alana looked to him as if to say it was okay if he didn't want to go further but he shook his head, taking off his polo shirt. He felt the beers start to set in as he finished his second, laughing a little at himself. 

"You fucking suck at poker Ev." Jared commented as Evan had managed to strip down to his blue boxers, watching the boy light up bright red. He held his hands over his body defensively and hid his face in his remaining cards.

"C-Can I put my stuff back on? I mean, it's clear I lost." Evan rambled out, but the group was busy with the game again. Alana tapped his shoulder a little scared, but offering him some garments.

"I don't think they'd care if you put on this." She whispered, Evan's shaky hand taking it from her. He blushed as he saw it was a pair of laced grey lingerie. 

"Fuck it..." He murmured to himself, putting on the bralette and panties. The lace fit his body well, earning a whistle from Jeremy. Michael pouted but pulled a half naked Jeremy close to him to kiss him. 

"Damn, Hansen. You pull it off better than I do!" Evan laughed drunkly, leaning his head on Jared's shoulder as his head spun for a moment.

Connor had finished his deal with a somewhat violent girl, looking around for Evan but not finding him in the bathroom or the usual quiet parts of the house. He walked up the stairs, hearing a familiar voice coming from a bed room. He pushed open the door to find a group of his friends, including Evan sitting confidently in lingerie. He slammed his hand over his mouth, blushing deep red as he walked in slowly.

"Hi Connor! Wanna join us?" Evan said with a hiccup, reaching his arms out to Connor. Connor nearly sat down but shook his head, grabbing Evan's hand.

"Time to go..." 

"Aw, Con. Got a boner for your boy?" Jared commented, motioning to Connor's crotch. 

"Fuck you, Kleinman." He started pulling Evan out the door, Evan stumbling along willingly.

"C-Can we fuck?" Evan blurted out, starting to touch down Connor's body. 

"When we get home." Connor said of instead denying it, trying not to look at Evan's body as they walked out of the room.

"No. Here. Now." Evan stated, this time he pulled Connor into a bed room at the end of the hall. He shoved him into the room, slamming the door behind him. He tackled him onto the bed, trapping him in his legs and going down to kiss him. Connor moaned quietly, but flipped them over so he was on top. He kissed Evan deeply, running his hands up and down Evan's body. 

"You're really drunk, babe." Connor said as he tasted the bitter alcohol, but starting to kiss down Evan's body anyways. Evan gripped on Connor's sides above him, taking off his sweatshirt and then shirt underneath so he was topless.

"I still want you..." Evan's voice was quiet yet full of confidence, and the boys shared a glance of consent before going any farther. He started unbuttoning Connor's pants, fumbling with the zipper and eventually pulling his pants off of him. They kissed again, Connor pinching one of Evan's nipples so the boy would moan. As he opened his mouth, Connor slipped his tongue in with a smirk and started to grind down on Evan. Connor ran his hand down Evan's lingerie covered chest, moving his head down to start sucking hickeys all over his neck and chest. He left a trail eventually stopping at the hem of the panties, looking up to Evan as he took them in his hands.

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I want you in me, Daddy." Evan added the last part with a dirty smile, causing Connor to rip the panties off of him and take off his own boxers quickly. He grabbed a condom from the table next to him, opening it with his teeth and then rolling it on. After teasing Evan with the tip of his cock, he pushed in suddenly and heard the smaller boy moan loudly. He gripped Connor's back, leaving hot red scratch marks as he dug his nails into the pale skin. Connor thrusted into Evan slowly as he held Evan's sides and moaned out quietly. 

"Fuck... Go faster... Please..." Evan begged through moans, feeling Connor speed up inside him. He bit his lip as he panted, feeling the growing climax inside of him.

"You feel so good... Evan..." Connor moaned out Evan's name, causing the boys core to tighten and twist. 

"I'm gonna come." Evan felt Connor's face in his neck, biting down on the skin as his thrusts became lazier. After seconds, Evan panted through his orgasm. He came messily over Connor's torso and the bed sheets, blushing madly as Connor continued for a little longer.

"F-Fuck..." Connor said with a gasp as he came and pulled out of Evan. He collapsed on top of Evan, both boys a panting mess. Nevertheless, they quickly connected their lips to kiss passionately, still full of all the same love from earlier. Evan held Connor's face close, rubbing his thumb over his jawline. Connor fell to Evan's side, holding the boy close to his chest as he took of the condom to tie it and throw it away. Evan moved closer to Connor, fitting seemingly perfect against the taller boys body. They were silent until they both regained their normal breathe, smiling crazily at each other.

"I really love you."

"You're a good fuck." Evan said blankly, watching Connor freak out for a second before kissing him with a giggle.

"I'm kidding, I fucking love you." Connor mumbled something as he slapped Evan's ass, then massaging it with his hand. Evan made some sort of small sound, moving closer against Connor. The music sounded downstairs, reminding the boys of where they were. Connor struggled to put on clothes quickly, watching Evan slip on the panties again and sit waiting.

"Shit, you don't have anything else." He knew people were going to realize so he threw Evan his hoodie, the boy taking it graciously. Evan put it over his shoulders, it reaching down to his thighs. He left it unzipped and gave Connor an innocent smile. Connor got up to walk over to Evan, making it so there was no space in between them as they kissed for a moment. 

"Hey Evan I thought I should give you your clothes but you're clearly busy so I'm gonna leave them here." Jared came in shouting, dropping the pile of clothing on the floor before going to exit again.

"Wait." Evan said, looking to Connor for silent approval.

"Join us." Connor said with a smirk, watching Jared walk over to Connor and hold him from behind and kiss the side of his face, but Evan and Connor continuing to kiss until it was obvious the three would need a round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i post way way more on my wattpad wHICH IS @chameleonboii  
> i also take requests!!! pls request anything u want hahah


	20. Football pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> football player!evan and cheerleader!connor

Evan Hansen was on the football team. It didn't seem like he would ever be the type of boy to play team sports, but it really helped him. He was really good too, he played varsity. The rest of the team knew well enough to leave him alone or support him when he needed it, but mostly they weren't that close. Evan had everything a teenage boy could want, being a football star in high school, which had the potential to make him more popular. But rather he spent more time alone, he was to scared to have all the attention on him. He really didn't have any friends besides the team managers Alana and Jared. It was his senior year, and he had already gotten guaranteed a spot on the team. The first game of the season went as normal except for the cheerleaders, who Evan had never taken much interest in except for now.

"Go Hansen!" A boy with his hair in a cute ponytail yelled on the sidelines. Connor Murphy was an incredibly talented gymnast, being able to do a split in seconds if you asked him. He decided to join the cheerleading team on the condition that he could wear a crop top like the rest of the girls. Evan had the ball in his hands as he saw Connor out of the corner of his eye, blushing before getting hit to the ground. He grumbled but still managed to play the rest of the game well.

"S-So you're Connor, right?" Evan approached the boy scared after the game, he had taken off his uniform to put on a team sweatshirt. Connor moved his hair from his eyes as he smiled to Evan, nodding.

"And you're Evan Hansen, only the best player on the team! You're amazing."

"Thanks for cheering f-for me." Evan mumbled as he tried to make eye contact but looking away as soon as Connor looked back to him.

"How could I not? You deserve it for that game, and for being hella cute." Connor flirted, blushing embarrassedly as Evan seemed to perk up.

"Y-You wanna go get a soda or something?" Evan looked to Connor scared, but managed to smile when the boy's face lit up.

"I'd love to, but you have to let me pay." Evan didn't want to argue so he slung his bag over his shoulders as the boys walked together to the nearby diner.

A weeks later the boys had adopted a healthy relationship. It started when Evan slept over at Connor's house after a big game, and as Evan was still riled up from the game, Connor helped relieve him in a more sexual way than before intended. Afterwards, Evan asked Connor out in strands of mumbled sentences but Connor happily accepted as he kissed the other.

"I hate how we have to hide our relationship."

"I know, but your coach is so homophobic... You could lose your spot on the team if he knew." Connor frowned as the ate lunch beside each other in the storage closet. He kissed Evan's cheek before the other boy grabbed his face to pull him in deeper. Connor straddled Evan between his legs, putting his hand on the others chest as they went further into the kiss. Evan bit a little on Connor's lips, causing the other boy to smile against his lips. 

"I want to kiss you, after every game. Since you're the only reason I try to win." Evan whispered, causing Connor to move closer to his boyfriend. He kissed his cheek, moving down to his neck to leave a few messy hickeys. Evan moaned quietly, more out of love than pleasure. The bell rang causing the boys to pull apart, walking hand in hand until they had to leave for their classes. It was nearly pathetic how much they liked each other, but to them it couldn't matter less.

Evan scored the winning touchdown, earning a big cheer from the audience. The first thing he did was run to the sidelines to see Connor, adorned in a short white and blue crop top with matching shorts. It was fall, so he was shivering a little as he smiled to Evan. He threw his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly as he kissed his cheek.

"You were so fucking good babe!" Connor made sure to keep quiet on the last part, earning a blush from Evan. 

"Aren't you cold?"

"It was worth it." Connor shrugged it off as his teeth chattered. Evan frowned, rubbing Connor's shoulders a little.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." He ran off with a small wave as he followed the team into the locker rooms. He changed but kept his sweatshirt slung over his arm.

"Wear this. P-Please..." Evan held out his sweatshirt to Connor, the taller boy taking it with awe. He almost hesitated but as the wind blew he put it on quickly. It read "Hansen" and "42", his team number, on the back. Connor smiled to Evan, taking his hand in his own as they walked off of the field. Footsteps crunching on the fake grass behind them caused them to drop each others hands quickly, Evan breathing heavily as he heard the person approach closer.

"Hey Hansen, nice boy toy."

"We're just friends!" Evan yelled back to one of teammates as he frowned, Connor's stance stiffening as he tried not to punch the boy. 

"So you wouldn't mind if I took him out for the night?" The buff guy approached Connor, winking at him. Evan frowned, moving in front of Connor a little.

"Sorry, not interested." Connor grumbled sticking his hands in the pockets of the hoodie. It was often he got tormented, mostly because his body was nice and he showed it off during the games. 

"Aw, you sure baby? Let's go have some fun." 

"He said no." Evan stated as his expression angered when the guy put his hand on Connor's waist. Connor moved away from the muscular boy as Evan put his arm around Connor's waist and pulled him close to him. Evan stared at the boy as they turned around to walk away. The guy continued to shout at them, but the couple couldn't care less as the lights around the field turned off around them. 

"Asshole." Evan grumbled as they walked back to his car. Connor stopped as they got to the car, kissing passionately Evan as he pushed him against the door.

"Thanks for protecting me." Connor said playfully, kissing him quickly again as he opened the door for Evan. He dropped Connor at his house, frowning as he got out of the car. As soon as Evan got home, the boys texted into the late hours of the night. 

Connor was there for everyone of Evan's practices, even the ones that went late or required him to get up early. They had a routine of going back to Evan's house afterwards to watch some kids movie and cuddle on the couch together, stealing kisses from each other whenever they could. They spent a lot of time together at school, Jared and Alana eventually starting to hang out and forming a group together. Soon enough, Jared knew about Connor and Evan which meant Alana knew soon after. Jared would smile whenever he saw them together, happy that Evan finally had a source of sunlight. 

"What about your coach, Ev? What if he found out?"

"He's not going to, Jared. And if he does he can suck my dick." Evan sounded defensive as he held his arm around Connor in the storage closet yet again. It had become regular for the group to hang out there during lunch.

"No. That's mine."

"You two are fucking gross. I love you both." Alana smiled, Jared nodding in agreement. 

"Evan, we were doing the math... And you could totally win an award for football. Like, you have all the qualifications." Evan looked shocked but Connor leaned in quickly to kiss him. Evan kissed back surprised, but held the boy closer to him.

"I'm so proud of you! If you don't win though I'm gonna beat them up." Connor said almost seriously, then seeing Evan's expression scared he kissed him again.

"I'm kidding. Love you." 

"We're still here?" Alana nearly questioned as she gagged a little, but nevertheless offering a smile. 

"Sorry for being gay." Connor said rolling his eyes, sitting on Evan's lap awkwardly as he was much taller. Evan wrapped his arms around Connor, smiling a little.


	21. Football pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two to football part 1 !!! football player!evan and cheerleader!connor   
> SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hecklo my wattpad has much more of my eh work and my @ there is @chameleonboii  
> aLSO SMUT WARNING

smut warning

"Hey! Big game tonight. I'll be cheering you on the whole time." Connor smiled as he bumped into his boyfriend in the hallway. It was the last game of Evan's senior season of football. It was no doubt wherever he went to college he would continue, but it was emotional for the teams last time together.

"You're the best cheerleader out there, Con." Evan commented shyly, the boys walking down the quiet hallways as they exited to the school. They had decided to meet up with Alana and Jared at Evan's house to celebrate before the game.

"You guys should kiss in front of the coach when we win." Jared said as he played with one of Evan's fidget toys in his room. Alana sat looking over the plays and strategies from past games with their opponent, planning out plays for the team quietly. 

"If we win."

"We have to win, we have Evan." Connor commented intending to make Jared gag, Alana giggling as she looked up from her notes.

"It's likely either way. We have a really good team, but so does Westerburg. It's an even match." 

"I mean, I'll probably cause the team to lose-" Evan started before Connor kissed him.

"Shut up. I mean, no. No way the best player could cause us to lose. Even if you do, which I doubt you will, it doesn't change how any of us think about you." Connor reassured, kissing Evan's cheek as he put his hand on his thigh. Evan blushed, hugging Connor tightly as he sniffed noticeably.

"I-I love all of you guys so fucking much... We make a pretty good team." Evan said as his voice cracked, Jared moving towards the couple to join in on the hug. Alana offered a smile, then getting up slowly to hug the three of the boys in front of her.

"We love you too, we're gonna support you through the whole game." Alana reassured, ruffling Evan's hair playfully. They sat for the next few hours laughing and eating as much food as their nervous stomachs would allow. Soon enough Evan was on the sidelines, waiting for the cue to get on the field. He caught Connor's attention, running over to him for a second before the game was called to start. Connor's expression lit up as he saw Evan running towards him. Evan grabbed Connor close to him, kissing him passionately as the horn blew signally for him to go.

"I love you." He said quietly as he ran onto the field, leaving Connor a blushing mess. He went back to the cheerleaders, earning a small applause from some of them. Jared and Alana sat close by to Connor, Jared joining in to cheer as Alana frantically scribbled all the details of the game down. Evan plays were amazing, catching Connor's eye as he performed stunts ever so often. It wasn't until a little before half time he made eye contact with one of the bigger players on the other team. Evan had the ball in his hands, about to make a touchdown as he was tackled to the ground

"Go to hell, fucking queer trash." He said as he slammed Evan to the ground, kicking him into the dirt. Evan choked a little on the fake grass as the all of the air escaped from his lungs. He felt dizzy for a moment as the whistle was called, signaling a foul. 

"Get off of him, 83!" The referee came screaming over as the player stopped beating Evan, leaving the smaller boy to get up choking. There were small stains of blood on his jersey. Alana looked mortified as Jared was being restrained from the field. Connor was right beside Jared, looking enraged to the player who had hurt Evan. 

"I-I'm fine-" Evan started as he felt searing pain through his arm. He whimpered, doubling over as a medical person helped him to the sidelines. 

"I'm going to fuck him up I swear right after this is over..." Connor snarled as he sat next to Evan, his arm around his shoulders tightly.

"All because he wanted to win a stupid game? What the fuck." Alana said angrily. Jared nodded in agreement, rubbing Evan's knee supportively.

"He called me a queer."

"Excuse me he did fucking what?" Jared chimed in, his fists tightening.

"I quote, "Go to hell, fucking queer trash." Evan said perkily with a smile, Connor staring horrified.

"He saw us... This is my fault. I'm an idiot I can't believe..." Evan stopped Connor as he connected their lips, kissing him deeply. The taste of blood lingered in between their lips, but neither of them minding that much. 

"I kissed you. It's my fault. I'm going back on the field for the second half anyways... I have time to be in pain later. I haven't come this far for nothing." Evan said determinedly, Connor nearly smiling through small tears.

"Murphy! Get on the field!" A girl yelled to him, signaling their half time show. Connor leaped up, running on the field quickly. Evan sat closer to get a better view as he watched Connor perform incredible splits and leaps with the rest of his team. Out of him, Jared, and Alana, Evan being the quietest managed to cheer the loudest. Connor came off the field adorned in glistening sweat, Evan kissing him quickly nonetheless. 

"What if he sees?"

"Doesn't matter." Evan whispered, kissing him again before trailing back on the field. The second half went better since the player who attacked Evan was suspended, and as the seconds ticked down on the timer, Evan's arm started to hurt more and more. He winced every time he had the ball in his hands, but still managed to play better than most of the other team. In the final seconds, with the help of a certain cheerleaders encouragement alongside his friends, Evan scored the touchdown that pushed the team farther ahead so that they won. The crowd cheered wildly, Evan a blushing mess with the rest of his team. He got off the field quickly, not liking the attention he was getting and fled into a tight hug from Jared and Alana. Evan was in just as many happy tears as his friends were, receiving cheers from everyone around them. He was about to run to Connor when his coach stood in between them, smiling wildly to him.

"Good job Hansen. It's been an honor to have you on the team." He said as he reached out to shake Evan's hand.

"T-Thank you but I'm gonna go k-kiss my boyfriend congratulations." He said with a nervous smile, pushing his coaches hand aside. He was about to walk over to Connor but was stopped when he was slapped across the face from the older man. That was his last encounter with the man, and it left a red mark on his cheek. Connor ran to his boyfriend, scooping the shorter boy in his arms and kissing him deeply. He kissed over the mark over and over, looking angry yet smiling insanely to Evan.

"I'll fucking attack him. But now it's only us. I'm so fucking proud of you babe..." Connor said as he kissed Evan again, putting him down as they gripped each other tightly. The team hurried by Evan, taking him by the hand away from Connor to celebrate their win with a trophy picture. Evan sat awkwardly in front but managed to smile for the camera as he saw Jared and Alana screaming at the coach for him. 

"Coming to the party tonight, Ev?" 

"I have other plans, sorry." Evan smirked a little, rushing back to Connor and gripping his hand in his own. They were quick to get to Evan's lonely house, stumbling through the doors a smiling mess. Connor picked up Evan again to carry him into his room, laying him down on the bed as he straddled over him. 

"I fucking love your body." Evan said through a gasp as he ran his hands down Connor's body to the hem of his tight cropped tank top, taking it off of him. Connor did likewise with Evan's bulky sweatshirt and admired his boyfriends body, laying kisses and a messy trail of hickeys from his neck to the top of his pants. Connor unbuttoned them eagerly, taking them off along with his boxers. Evan struggled to get Connor's tight shorts off, the taller boy helping him a little with a soft giggle. 

"Let me make you feel good..." Connor whispered as Evan moved so Connor could position himself again him. He grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside, having placed them there earlier to surprise the boy later. Rolling on the condom, he slathered it lazily in lube around his length, then moving closer to Evan once more. 

"F-Fuck me hard..." Evan moaned as Connor gripped his ass tightly, then thrusting into him. Evan gasped, Connor's length big in him. He moaned as Connor's thrusts started speeding up to some rhythm. Connor gripped the others hips in his hands, his nails scraping against his skin and leaving little marks. He moaned feeling Evan tighten around his cock, gasping a little as he thrusted deeper into the boy.

"You feel... Fucking incredible..." 

"I want it ha-harder." Evan said through a gasp, and with somewhat of a smirk Connor pushed in deeper. He felt his cock hit Evan's prostate and squeezed his ass as the boy moaned loudly. Evan's core started heating up and tightened around Connor as he continued to push against his prostate, eventually gasping as he felt himself lose control.

"I'm gonna come." Connor said before Evan could open his mouth, gripping Evan as he came inside the other, pulling out as Evan's breath hitched and came all over the sheets around them. After Connor had tied up the condom and threw it out, he threw his arm around Evan's stomach lovingly as both boys lay panting. Evan rolled over to kiss the side of Connor's face, his face fitting almost perfectly into the crook of Connor's neck as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, number forty two." Connor joked but was surprised when Evan straddled him, kissing him deep on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hecklo my wattpad has much more of my eh work and my @ there is @chameleonboii

**Author's Note:**

> ///
> 
> a/n: feel free to hate comment on this bc it's so bad!!! aha, suggestions would be nice ^-^ but hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
